A wedding to remember
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Sonic and Twilight are getting MARRIED! But before that they need to get preperations under way, but then things start to go wrong. One problem after another coming at them will Sonic and Twilight live happily ever after or will there love shatter. Disclamier I own nothing Sonic belongs to Sega. MLP belongs to Hasbro. Warning: this is rated T because of some nude parts in this.


**NSH: This is a one-shot I came up with about Sonic and Twilight getting married. To be clear the ponies are Anthro ponies not regular ponies. Now the reason I didn't say their tails or wings and only their clothes because you guys probably know who has what. To clarify they do have pony tails, Rarity has her horn, Twilight has both her wings and horn, and Rainbow and Fluttershy have their wings as well. Also Spike having a dragon's tail. Oh as well as that their skin color is the same as their fur color was like Twilight having lavender skin.**

 **TOG: Anyways hope you all enjoy the comedy that comes into play and yes their cutie marks are still where they usually are but we won't mention that in the story cause I think you will get the general idea and we won't come off redundant.**

 **NSH: Special thanks to my pal Thatoneguy753 for helping me out. Please go check out his stories they are truly incredible and he is an awesome person to have as a friend. Alright enjoy the story. Also just to be a warning the flashback scene the song is playing in the background not by Sonic and I only put the lyrics in so you know what part is playing during the song.**

 **TOG: Also another warning, some parts may include naked ponies, well later in the story but the point still stands, so be forewarned and enjoy the long ride.**

* * *

(It Doesn't Matter Instrumental- SA2)

Sonic the hedgehog was enjoying himself relaxing in the house of a certain Anthro Alicorn. He was smiling like crazy and looked at his hand and held a ring in it.

"I still can't believe she said yes. I certainly wasn't expecting it."

He then had a flashback to when it happened.

-/-Flashback-/-

Twilight who was an Anthro Alicorn wearing a white T-shirt with lavender wings sticking out, a purple vest with a pink star surrounded with whites stars on her left sleeve, blue shorts with a purple ponytail with a pink streak and purple sneakers was enjoying herself reading her books and enjoying some studying. Sonic was staying with her for a while and they had recently started dating after saving her brother's wedding about 6 months ago and 3 months after Twilight had received her Alicorn powers. Sonic walked up to Twilight.

"Hey Twilight what's up?"

"Oh hi Sonic. I'm fine just enjoying a book."

"Okay... Hey are you doing anything to tonight?"

Twilight thought about it then looked at Sonic.

"Not really why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tonight?" Sonic said

He and Twilight started dating about a month ago so they fell for each other.

"Okay Sonic I guess."

"Great meet me at the center of town ok."

"Okay. When?"

Sonic looked at the time it was 6:50. Then Sonic smiled

"Ten minutes around 7. That cool with you?" Twilight nodded in agreement

(Little Wonders- Rob Thomas)

Ten minutes later Sonic was waiting for Twilight with a picnic basket and he looked at his guitar necklace and smiled. He then took out a box and opened it and was even more happy. When she came to him he quickly hid the box and looked at her. She had styled her hair a little differently with curls. Sonic smiled at her.

"Love what you did with your hair."

"Thank you so what did you want to do."

 **"Let it go"**

She looked over and saw the picnic basket. She then looked at him and smiled

 **"Let it roll right off your shoulder don't you know."**

"Yeah I thought a picnic was what we needed. Our friends were nice enough to provide enough food. Just don't be surprised if you find a lot of sweets in there." He chuckled

 **"The hardest part is over let it in."**

"Yeah I had a feeling Pinkie would make too much food. So where should we go?" Twilight asked

"I'm glad you asked. Here."

 **"Let your clarity define you in the end. We will only just remember how it feels"**

Sonic then held out his hand for Twilight. Twilight knew she wasn't as fast as him, but she took his hand. Sonic then picked up the basket and the two took of. They arrived at a cliff where they could see all of Equestria. Twilight looked amazed by this and then looked at Sonic.

 **"All our lives remain. In these small hours these little wonders these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain"**

"Sonic this is... this is..." She said amazed of the site she was seeing. Sonic then place his hand over her shoulder.

"Yeah I found this spot during one of my runs. Do you like it?" He asked her, she then embraced him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Sonic." She thanked him as Sonic raised his hand in a thumbs up.

"Your welcome Twily. So shall we eat." He said as she blushed at the mention of the nickname her brother gave her.

"Yes lets."

Sonic then started to set up the blanket and after he was done Twilight and him took a seat. He then took out a sandwich and handed it to Twilight while he took out a chill dog for himself.

 **"Let it slide. Let your troubles fall behind you let it shine. Till you feel it all around you and I don't mind. If it's me you need to turn to we'll get by."**

As they were eating they were enjoying each others company. They told stories from their past adventures and laughed about how they happened and had a great time. After that Sonic got out his guitar and played something for Twily. The guitar picked up with the song playing in the background.

 **"It's the heart that really matters in the end. All our lives remain. In these small hours these little wonders. These twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours these small hours still remain."**

Sonic then finished the song he was playing for Twilight and sat down. She was clapping her hands.

"That was a great song thanks Sonic." She said as she then set her hands down. Sonic then looked at her and winked.

"No problem Twi." He then turned to look at the horizon. Twilight then looked at him and couldn't help but get lost in his emerald eyes. She then got his attention

"Well for the song and everything you have done since you came to Equestria. I mean you changed everything and you really showed me so much. Thank you Sonic." She said as she hugged him with a blush.

Sonic smiled at this he even blushed a little.

 **"All of my regret will wash away somehow, but I can not forget the way I feel right now."**

The couple then broke from the hug and looked over the horizon as the sun was setting. Sonic then went behind his back and pulled out the box.

 **"In these small hours. These little wonders. these twists and turns of fate."**

He then looked at Twilight and realized it was now time, so he got Twilight's attention and spoke.

 **"And these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours these small hours still remain. Still remain. These little wonders. Oh these twists and turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours these little wonders still remain."**

"Twilight I have to say thank you as well." He said as he turned to her as she questioned what he said.

"For what?" She asks.

"For being a good friend and helping us stop Eggman time and time again and I could not ask for anyone better to have fought beside and I'm glad that I met you. I know we have been dating for a month and all, but…."

Sonic then showed the box to Twilight and opened it. He show a ring that was gold with her cutie mark on the front. Twilight looked at it and was shocked by the sight. Her heart pounding like crazy.

"I had it made specially for you. So, Twilight Sparkle... will you marry me?" He asked as he kneeled down.

Twilight looked shocked and then tears came down her face as she smiled like she was given the reward for greatest unicorn and then jumped onto Sonic as he caught her and luckily stood his ground and not fall down. She hugged and kissed him on the lips which lasted about a good thirty seconds. Then Twilight then broke away smiling with more tears of joy on her face.

"Yes Sonic I will." She said as coherently as she could.

Sonic smiled and took the ring out.

"Allow me please."

Twilight let Sonic take her hand and he placed the ring around her index finger. The two looked at each other and smiled as Sonic brought his hand onto her face and wiped off the tears that were flowing down her face, then they turned to the sunset. The sat together having their heads nice and close to each other and their hands both intertwined.

-/-Flashback ends-/-

(Apotos day hub- Sonic Unleashed)

"Man that was crazy and now here we are and in 2 days it's going to happen." Sonic said

He was nervous though. He had never been to a wedding except Twilight's brothers wedding. So he didn't know what to expect. Twilight had gone over to Rarity's Boutique to check on the wedding dress. He then had a thought.

 _Hmm I should probably head over to Canterlot to check on my suit since Rarity sent it over there._

He then got up and blasted out the door heading straight for Canterlot. Meanwhile Twilight walked up to the Boutique and knocked

"Hello Rarity are you there?"

The door opened, but instead of Rarity she was greeted by Sweetie Bell. Sweetie Bell was wearing a light pink shirt and white shorts that went down to her knees with a pink and light pinkish purple ponytail stick out, she was also wearing light pink shoes. Twilight looked down and saw her.

"Oh hello Sweetie Bell is Rarity here."

"She is, in fact you're just in time Twilight. Come on in." Sweetie Bell said opening the doors wide open. Twilight was curious

"In time for what?" She asked a little suspicious of Sweetie Bell's actions

"You'll see." She said smiling. Twilight stepped into the Boutique and found Silver and Sonia talking. They hadn't notice her so she just listened

"What do you think about all this?" Silver asked

"Don't know, but one thing I can say is that Sonic is a lucky guy that's for sure. I just hope he's not nervous that's all." Sonia said

Twilight hearing this smiled at them. Sweetie Belle walked by and motioned her to follow her. She walked up and Sonia and Silver saw them walk in. They smiled at Sonic's future wife and then stepped away to reveal a hard working Rarity putting the finishing touches on her latest work. Rarity is wearing a nice white shirt with a light purple skirt with dark purple gems and nice white shoes.

 _Oh I really hope Twilight likes it after all I want this to be perfect for her._ Rarity thought to herself as she was making the finishing touches on the dress.

"Hey Rarity." Twilight said greeting her friend

"Oh Twilight you're just in time." Rarity said

She grabbed Twilight's hands and pushed her behind the curtain. Twilight was confused by this. Until she noticed a dress and figured Rarity wanted her to try it on. A few minutes later Rarity called out to Twilight.

"Are you ready Darling?" She asked awaiting an answer.

"I'm ready I guess Rarity." She said a little nervous to show them how she looked.

Rarity pulled the curtain and revealed an amazing sight to behold. Twilight was in a beautiful white dress that had white stars around the bottom that were barely noticeable, and wearing the headdress that concealed her face. Silver looked at her amazed by how she looked.

"Wow Twilight you look... you look... incredible." Sonia said

"This looks amazing Twilight. Oh man I can't wait for Sonic to see this." Sweetie Belle said

"Well I must say I did quite well with this one." Rarity said with confidence.

Twilight then looked at the mirror and just stared. She then was just lost in thought, she couldn't believe what was coming. She was about to marry the love of her life and she felt unprepared. When she told Celestia, Celestia wanted the wedding to be held in Canterlot for her prized pupil.

"Rarity ,thank you for making this and the suit for Sonic." She thanked Rarity.

"Oh it was no trouble at all darling. Anything for a friend" She said to her as she looked around

"So is everything all set up?" Silver asked.

That's when the smile on Twilight faded. She realized that she needed to check and make sure everything is all set for the wedding. She would have ran right out the door had Silver not seen her expression and stopped her with his telekinetic powers

"Whoa before you go and ruin it you might want to leave the dress here."

Twilight looked at herself and blushed. She freaked out so hard she almost ruined the dress. She quickly went behind the curtain, got it off, put her normal clothes back on and floated it with her Magic to Rarity and then ran off. Sonia looked at Silver

"Man she's really tense about this."

"Yeah well that's Twilight. She just wants to be sure everything is perfect for her future husband."

(Soleanna Forest- Sonic 06)

She flew and spotted apple acres, but before she landed she spotted a blue streak running for Canterlot. She smiled as she knew who it was, then landed in the orchards. She then ran straight for Apple Acres and went into the barn.

"Hey Applejack you in here?"

"In here sugar cube."

She heard her come from the kitchen and found her, Knuckles, AB, and Mac. Granny Smith was asleep on the couch. Applejack was wearing her usual ten gallon hat with a white shirt tied so it would reveal her belly button, blue jeans with his yellow pony's tail sticking out and cowgirl boots. Big mac was wearing a light blue shirt with a red vest, brown pants with a orange pony tail sticking out and blue sneakers. Apple bloom was wearing a nice yellow shirt and blue shorts with a red pony's tail sticking out and red shoes. Granny Smith wore a nice light yellow-green dress with a applepie on the sleeves and yellow flip flops.

"What brings you here Princess Twilight?" Applebloom asked curiously

"I came to check on the food is it almost ready?" Twilight asked nervously. Knuckles could see how nervous she was and then held his left hand in front of him.

"Whoa Twilight would you chill I know you're nervous about all of this, but remember it doesn't have to be perfect. Right Big Mac?" Knuckles asked

"Eeeyup." He said with his usual saying.

"Maybe, but still this is for Sonic. I just want to be sure it's perfect for him."

"Where is Sonic anyhow?" AB asked

"He went to go to Canterlot to check on his suit probably to do a few personal things as well." She said recalling when she saw Sonic running towards Canterlot.

"Oh okay well why not try some of the food we made for you two sugarcube. I'm sure you'll like it." Applejack said as she set the food all along in a row.

Twilight looked at every food and made sure there was enough for the guests, there freshness, and even how they looked. She then tasted each one twice. Everyone looked at her.

"Um so I guess you don't like it." AJ asked with a confused and disappointed look.

"What no I love it this stuff is to die for. I'm just trying to make sure it's all good to go, but this is delicious though." She said to Applejack as she was thanking her.

"Thanks Twilight we worked extra hard to make sure they're good for our friends wedding." Knuckles said giving a thumbs up to Twilight.

"Yeah I sometimes forget I'm friends with the best apple ranchers and cooks in all Equestria." Twilight said holding her hand behind her head and smiled embarrassed at herself for forgetting.

The Apple family and Knuckles just smiled at her.

"That's okay Twilight we understand, but were you able to check on the cake?" Apple Bloom asked. Twilight then went wide eyed as she checked the clock on the apple's house.

"Uh- oh you're right! The cake I need to go check on the cake!"

She said as she then quickly ran out of the room but they were able to hear her say something they could understand, but almost sounded like Pinkie Pie.

"ThanksforlettingmeseethefoodgottagoBYE!" She said so quickly as she ran out.

They all looked at the door and then looked at each other with them all smiling.

"Oh yeah she's nervous alright." Knuckles said

They all laughed and then got straight back to work.

*Canterlot*

(Soleanna New Castle- Sonic 06)

Sonic was waking around Canterlot taking in all the sites. He had already gone over to Rarity's Boutique she had opened there to talk to Sassy Saddles, she was wearing a black dress with a black skirt while wearing a yellow belt. He wanted to make sure the suit was there and ready for the wedding. He then ran to the castle to go and give a quick hi to his mother, Celestia, and Luna. He was now starting to head back to Ponyville, but as he walked by people said hello and wished him luck for the marriage. Some even made a joke about the Changeling's sneaking in on the wedding which made Sonic mad, but he kept his cool. Then a thought came into his mind

 _I want this to go perfectly. I don't want any trouble, attacks or, anything crazy to happen. This is me and Twilight's big day and nothing is going to get in the way._ He thought with confidence

With that Sonic took off for Ponyville, but there was a problem the ring that he was carrying fell right out of his quells and along the path. Of course he didn't notice this and left it lying on the ground. A shadow then came upon the ring and picked it up and after looking at it the figure making the shadow smirked.

"Oh Sonic, so forgetful, oh well I'll give it to him when he comes back."

*Ponyville*

Sonic stopped creating a huge gust of dust. He had arrived at Fluttershy's place and found her, Manic, and Tails with a group of birds. Fluttershy was wearing her usual outfit a yellow shirt with light yellow wings sticking out, green skirt with butterflies on the bottom and a pink ponytails sticking out, and yellow shoes. Manic was playing his drums giving the birds a beat to follow. Tails was making something behind a curtain and Fluttershy was orchestrating the birds

"Hey guys." Sonic said walking towards them

They all looked over and Sonic walked slowly over not wanting to scare the birds.

"Oh hey Sonic" Tails said.

He went over to Sonic and gave him a high five and then he fist bumped his brother.

"Oh hello Sonic how long have you been standing there?" Fluttershy asked a little nervous about his answer.

"Long enough to hear the birds amazing singing. I knew you guys would do great with the music."

Fluttershy smiled at the compliment and Manic just smirked

"It's no prob bro." He said as he and Manic fist bumped each other and Tails went up to Sonic.

"So Sonic you excited for your wedding." Tails asked as Sonic was sort of shaking.

"I guess little buddy, but still I'm a little nervous."

"Really you nervous that's a first faker." A voice was heard as

Sonic looked behind him and saw Shadow smirking and a certain rainbow haired Pegasus girl with a blue jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and rainbow sneakers appearing right behind Sonic.

"Well well well talk about surprises what's up you two." Sonic asked.

"Rainbow wanted to ask a request for something. Kept bothering me about it and I was getting pretty pissed so we went to find you. Go ahead Rainbow."

"Okay would it be okay if I did my Sonic Rainboom for you guys at your wedding. I even worked on a little something with Shadow to make it 20% cooler."

Sonic then went into a thinking position and thought long and hard about it.

"Well, I don't knooooow." Rainbow then got on her knees in a begging position.

"Please please ppppllllleeeeeaaaasssseeee." Rainbow Dash pleaded.

Shadow walked up to sonic and whispered

"Sonic come on please say yes I don't know how much longer I can put up with her."

Sonic then looked at Rainbow and smiled

"Okay that's fine as long as you don't do anything to crazy then sure. You know Twilight would hate it if you 'crashed' the wedding"

Shadow and Tails slapped their faces while smirking, Rainbow and Fluttershy laughed a little at that, and Manic just looked at Sonic.

"Dude seriously that was just bad." Manic said just looking at his brother with a *slightly amused* face.

"Oh come on. It was appropriate we all know how Rainbow crashes most of the time when she tries something new and well it seemed like perfect timing." Sonic said having his hands up to the sides of his face flat. Shadow and Manic just shook their heads in a no position.

"Well I gotta go and see Twilight catch you guys later." Sonic said as he blasted off back to Twilight's place.

(Break at P'ilio Castle- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Meanwhile Twilight just arrived at Sugarcube Corner to check on the cake. She was greeted by Amy and Cream who were at the counter.

"Oh hey Twilight." Amy said. Hearing that name a certain pony then developed a huge smile. Pinkie who was wearing a bright pink shirt, light blue jeans, and pink shoes came running out of the kitchen and tackle Twilight with a bare hug.

"Hey, future wife how are you?" Pinkie asked with a huge smile.

"Um great thanks Pinkie." Twilight said with an awkward face. She then shook her head as Pinkie got off her. Twilight then got up and looked at Pinkie.

"Listen Pinkie I need to see the cake that I asked for. Do you think you could show me it now."

Pinkie smile grew bigger and bigger and then she blasted off like a rocket towards the kitchen and then you could hear a drum roll in the background. Pinkie came out later revealing a huge cake covered in light blue and lavender frosting. It also had frosted looking flowers and white frosting on the tips of each layer. Twilight looked at it in shock.

"Me, Amy, and Cream worked day and night to make it. Do you like it?" Pinkie asked smiling at her friend.

"It's... It's wow. I mean don't get me wrong I love it but you didn't have to make it like this I would have been fine with a smaller cake." Twilight said looking over the giant cake.

"Well Mrs. Pinkie thought it was a good idea since you are a good friend of ours and it is your special day." Cream said as she and Amy walked over to the cake.

Twilight looked at her and smiled.

"Well thank you Cream, Amy, and Pinkie this cake looks amazing and as Sonic would put it…. Way past cool." She said giving a thumbs up, but then a great gust of wind came by and the cake started to topple Twilight seeing this tried to stop the cake but see was already stressed with preparations for her and Sonic's wedding that she couldn't hold it forever. Amy and Cream acted quickly and used plates to catch the layers nice and gently so they didn't splat.

"Okay Twilight you can stop." Amy said

Twilight then relieved herself and sat down like she had just fired an energy blast as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Twilight you seem more down than usual. Come on turn that frown upside down." Pinkie said

Pinkie used her fingers and tried to make Twilight smile but Twilight was to stressed to be smile.

"I can't it's just I'm so worried something is going to go wrong. I mean there's still the decorations, and the invitations, music and UGH!"

Twilight brought both her hands to her face. The girls looked at each other and then Amy placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Listen I know you're worried but I Pinkie promise you that we won't let anything go wrong during you and Sonic's big day."

Twilight lifted her face from her hands and looked at Amy, Cream, and Pinkie. She then smiled

"Thanks Amy that makes me feel a whole lot better. It makes me feel good knowing I have friends like you." She said as the three then smiled.

"Alright well I better be getting over to the town hall. See you later." she said as she walked out and waved. She then proceed to the mayor's office to check on the invitations. When she got there Flash was helping the mayor move stacks the papers up.

(World adventure piano/Media- Sonic Unleashed)

Twilight was walking she wasn't looking where she was going she then bumped into someone and papers fell right on top of her.

"Oops sorry Twilight didn't see you there." a male's voice said.

Twilight had got her head out of the pile she looked up and saw... Soarin?! Soarin was the last person she would expect to see there. Soarin offered her a hand and she gladly took it.

"Sorry about that?" He said nervously.

Flash looked and rolled his eyes at Soarin's mistake. Twilight looked at Soarin both confused and shocked

"Soarin what are you doing here?"

"Well Spitfire gave me the week off so I decided to come down and see if I could help in anyway"

Twilight smiled

"Thanks Soarin your the best." Soarin gave a nice bright smile and then gather the papers up and took them to the filing cabinets. Twilight then went up to the mayor's office and knocked.

"Come in." The mayor said.

Twilight opened the door and then noticed the mayor in her desk working on papers.

"Hello Mayor Mare." She said to her as she noticed Twilight inside.

"Oh Princess Twilight Sparkle. What brings you here?" Mayor asked as she diverted her attention to Twilight.

"Well I wanted to check to make sure the invitations got to the mail." Twilight said

"Oh do not worry princess. Derpy is passing them out as we speak." As soon as the mayor said that, Twilight's eyes jumped up as she heard that name.

"Oh okay well- wait DERPY?!" She exclaimed to the mayor.

"Well, yes. When she we told her about the invitations she was happy to accept the responsibility and to make sure the invitations were delivered." She said calmly.

"Um this is Derpy we are talking about mayor, you know the pony that can't see straight, and maybe is prone to mess up?." Twilight stated worryingly. Though the mayor then puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight I understand your concern but Derpy has been getting better as a mail pony. What could possibly happen that could be bad?" The mayor says casually, Twilight then eased up a little.

"I don't know maybe she get's the invitations to the wrong people maybe, or lose them, I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled out as the mayor flinched from that.

Twilight sees this and then places her hand on her head. "I'm so sorry it's just I've been a little antsy lately with my wedding and I don't want anything to screw up and Derpy doesn't exactly have a good reputation in Ponyville mind you, so I'm a little bit nervous about this."Twilight said as she looks down.

The Mayor then places her hands on her shoulders. "Don't you worry, princess you have my dearest approval that nothing in this wedding will go wrong and you and your fiance will be married!" She said with affirmation.

Twilight lifted her face from her hands and looked at the mayor.

"Thank you Ms. Mare." She said as she then went out of the office. As she went out the Mayor then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Goodness this job is difficult, but it's worth it to see those two get together." She said happily as she went on with her work.

Twilight left the mayor's office and it was nighttime. She decided to head for home.

(Spagonia Night Hub- SU)

She arrived back at her house and saw Spike dusting off.

"Hey Spike." She said fidgeting and trying to be as calm as she could without making it look like she is though it looks like it's not.

Spike looked at Twilight and smiled. Spike was wearing a purple jacket and sweatpants with green lines going down them. A green t-shirt and purple sneakers.

"Hey Twilight. How was your day?" He asked not noticing her in her state of mind.

"Oh just fine, I've been checking everyone and seeing how they're doing." She said attempting to calm down.

"Hm funny Sonic was doing the same thing." Spike said

"Speaking of Sonic where is he?" Twilight asked.

"He should be here by now it's already night time." he said as they looked at a clock.

"What are you talking about I'm right here."

Twilight and Spike turned around and saw Sonic on the couch relaxing with his arms around his head.

"When did…. How did….? Sigh never mind." Spike said.

"Sonic where have you been?" Twilight asked.

"Oh you know. Paying a visit to Sassy in Canterlot, taking in the sights and checking on the music from Fluttershy and Tails." Sonic said "You?"

"Oh just checking all the preparations for our wedding and making sure that nothing goes wrong." She said going up to him and laying next to him on the couch.

"Hmm so the whole freaking out deal also help?"

Twilight then looked at him with a curious look.

"H-H-How'd you know?" She asked questioningly as Sonic gave his answer.

"Flash told me when I came by city hall." He said as Twilight was surprised that Flash would talk with him.

"Oh he told you about that, I'm just nervous." Twilight said looking away in shame

(A New Journey- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic then puts his hand on Twilight's face and touch her cheeks.

"Look I'm as nervous as you are and I don't blame you for being worried Twily, but you just need to keep calm." Sonic said trying to comfort her as much as he can by putting his head on hers, Twilight felt calmed as his hand were on her cheeks.

"You're right I'm sorry, it's just….usually when we have things or events happen in Ponyville bad things happen like Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, or Eggman come in and ruin everything." She then sighed.

"I feel as though Murphy's law is out to get me." Sonic then raised his eyebrow at that.

"Murphy's law, what's that?" He asked.

"It's a saying that if something can go wrong, it will go wrong, it happens somewhat often when I either plan an event or somebody just crashes it, by either the Gala when I couldn't get to talk with Celestia, or the paraspites when we were welcoming her, it just falls apart every time." Twilight explained as her tone just gets sadder as she did so.

Sonic then thought about this and then smiled as he then places his arm around Twilight which caught her by surprise.

"You know that's what I like about you Twilight. Your smart, kind, and you're willing to help others no matter the situation, and you don't lose yourself, even that one time you sorta when crazy." He said as Twilight flinched from him bringing that up.

"Hey, I was desperate and I….wasn't in the right mindset ok? You don't have to bring that up." She said. As Sonic then messed with her hair.

"I know I just like messing with you." He said as he laughed and for a while then Twilight did as well. After laughing died down they looked at each other and Sonic spoke

"Well don't worry Twilight nothing is going to go wrong. After all as long as you and I are together and we've got our friends there's nothing we can do."

Sonic moved a little closer to Twilight and gave her kiss on the lips which went for a bit after breaking it off, Twilight and Sonic were blushing a little after their make out as Twilight then places her head on his chest.

"Thank you Sonic you always know what to say huh?" Twilight said as she was smiling and felt ecstasy after that kiss.

"Well sometimes, they say I get it from my mother." Sonic said as Twilight then was surprised at that.

"You know I can believe that." She said smiling as she had her arms on Sonic's body. As they were about to kiss again, Spike knocked on the wall to get their attention as they did.

"Hey, you two dinner's ready." Spike said carrying plates of food. Sonic looked at Twilight as he gave a flirting look.

"Wanna eat, my darling?" He said getting up as he stretched his hand out for Twilight.

Twilight smiled at the compliment.

"Of course honey." She said her eyes as she took his hand and walked pass Spike.

"Oh brother" Spike said rolling his eyes as he went in with them.

They all sat down and dug into dinner.

(Apotos Night hub- Sonic Unleashed)

After dinner Twilight went up to go get ready for bed. Sonic helped Spike out with the dishes. Spike looked at Sonic and smiled

"Hey thanks again Sonic for helping."

"No prob Spike. Man I need to do something to help Twilight feel better."

"What are you talking about she seems fine to me."

"Spike you know I can tell when someone is bothered and Twilight is still bothered by something."

"You sure?" Spike asked

"No doubt."

He then turned away from spike and put his hand under his chin and got into a thinking pose and tapped his foot.

"The question is what can I do?" Sonic asked

He then thought for a few seconds. That's when an idea popped into his head. He opened his eyes wide at the idea and gave a blush at the idea.

 _Oh geez am I really considering….. Yep I am._ Sonic thought as the pink blush started to turn tomato red.

Spike looked at Sonic worried. He then tapped Sonic's back

"What are you thinking?"

Sonic turned around and looked at Spike and the blushing grew redder. That's when Spike put two and two together.

"Oh you wouldn't." He said not believing what he's about to do.

Sonic though ignored him and headed up the stairs to Twilight's room

"Oh yes he would. Oh boy this is not gonna end well is it?" He asked himself as he then went to his room to get ready for bed.

Sonic was in front of Twilight's door and sees the door knob. He then grips the knob hard as he was thinking to himself

 _Oh this is a bad idea. Don't do it don't do it….._

He then entered the room.

 _AAAAAnnnnddddd you did._ Sonic had made up his mind as he goes into Twilight's room, where he finds Twilight in her nightgown on the bed as she was reading a book. She then looks up from her book and spies Sonic.

"Oh, hey Sonic are you ready for bed. I'm just reading a book." She asked him, but it looked like he wasn't listening as he was taking off his gloves and shoes as he was approaching the bed. He then sets them down on the floor and gets on the bed. Twilight was confused by this

"Sonic, is something wrong?" She asked him concerned for Sonic. Sonic then went and grabbed Twilight by the waist. "Whoa!" She yelled as Sonic got close to her and heavily kissed her on the lips as Twilight was closing her eyes enjoying the kiss, she then notices Sonic's hand going up to her top and it looked like he was trying to remove the straps of her nightgown.

 _Wait why is he...wait he's not.._ She then came to the conclusion and then pushes Sonic a little as he stopped.

"Twi, what.." He asked as Twilight placed her hand in front of her to get him to stop talking.

"Sonic, what are you doing, this isn't like you." She said worried about Sonic.

"I was just trying to get you to calm down from this stress of the wedding!" He exclaimed he then looks at her for a few realizing what he did and then turned away. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just trying to stop making you feel so stressed about everything."

Twilight hearing this made her happy that Sonic was willing to, but in her heart she knew the time for that wasn't now. She then looked away and frowned a little

"Sonic, I know you were and I appreciate what you are trying to do and all but I don't think now is the time for that." She said while Sonic turned to look at her.

Twilight then turned to look at Sonic. One look and Sonic felt regret.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just thought…. Sigh never mind."

The two looked away from each other for a bit. Twilight then had an idea pop into her mind and then got Sonic's attention.

"Ok tell you what, how about after the wedding you know when it's just the two of us, we can…..do that."

Sonic looked at Twilight and smiled

"Hey if you're okay with that then I'm down with it."

They both agreed and then Twilight yawned.

"Well I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah okay I think that's a good idea." He then got up and was about to walk off, but…

"Wait."

Sonic then turned to Twilight.

"Could um you sleep with me tonight please?" Twilight said as she blushed and looked the other way.

Sonic blushed a little but came to a decision.

"Sure I'm okay with that."

Sonic got under the covers and next to Twilight and the two fell asleep on separate sides, though after a while Twilight was reaching for more of the covers though she instead grabbed Sonic's waist and continued to sleep.

(Spagonia Day Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

Dawn broke the next day and the sun shined brightly on the bed. Twilight was the first to get hit by the rays as she woke up to something that totally embarassed her. Sonic was right in front of her and she noticed she had his waist under her arms and his arms were wrapped around her as well.

 _OH GREAT CELESTIA DID I GRAB HIM OVER NIGHT._ She thought as her face was heating up. She then looked at Sonic who looked like he was still asleep.

 _Okay he hasn't notice so I better gently slip out without him noticing me._

Twilight tried to get out but felt Sonic's embrace was strong as he was holding onto her tightly. She was struggling to get out.

 _Grr, I...can't ...break lose, his grip is strong, how am I… oh duh._ She thought as she then teleports out of his grip. She then goes to the bathroom to do her usual things first thing was a shower. As she was cleaning herself she recalled the one time Sonic accidentally went in while she came out of the shower literally. She freaked out and she threw the bar that was holding the curtain at him knocking him out for a good solid two hours. She then laughed at that memory a little and then wrapped up. She then dried herself and put her gown back on. Afterwards she proceeded to brush her teeth and combed her hair. After that she came to her room and found the sleeping hedgehog was still in her bed snoring. She looked and rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

 _Typical. Well I'm sure he won't notice if I change in here._ She thought as she walked over to her closet to take out her clothes to wear for today.

Sonic however was awoken to the noise coming from the closet as his vision was blurring from waking up, as his vision came into focus he sees Twilight coming out of the closet as she had removed her nightgown revealing her bra which was a lavender color the same as her skin.

 _Whoa, am I dreaming or is this real?_ He thinks to himself. He then pinches himself and gave a quiet ow not to alert Twilight. He looks and sees Twilight still in her bra and panties.

 _Nope it's real_ He thinks as Twilight then turns. He then gets a shot at her panties which was purple and had her tail whipping around.

 _Oh jeez I ….I can't stop looking!_ He couldn't stop staring at her panties with her tail whipping around. Sonic was so caught up he didn't notice his foot hit the dresser next to Twilight's bed and made a book fall and make a loud thud. Twilight then turned around and then see him awake.

(Panic Pit-Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"Ah nuts." He said out loud as Twilight first covered herself with her hands and wings. She then looked at Sonic furiously with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"How long have you been looking?" She asked with an angry look. Sonic looked at her with a sweat drop as he spoke.

"Um about the past ten minutes maybe?"

Twilight was mad as she released her hands and wings. In fact she was so mad she literally caught her hair, wings, and tail on fire with her skin turning white. However the worst part was her bra and panties burned off revealing her boobs as they bounced out and the rest of her. Sonic got up from the bed with his nose bleeding and he then started to slowly walk out the door.

"N-Now Twilight, I-I know I was looking at you like that and I know you are probably embarrassed by that and this, but to be fair you didn't go into the bathroom and change there and...I can't get out of this can I?" He said trying to get out though he sees a purple glow on the knob.

"Nope." She said quietly as she raised her hand as both it and her horn glow.

"Uggh this is gonna hurt." He said closing his eyes.

Spike was walking out of his room and going to the bathroom, as he was passing Twilight's room he heard a noise and a punching sound, he slightly opened the door as he noticed something interesting and scary. Sonic was magically pulled into Twilight as she tackled him and then proceeded to knock his lights out by pounding her fists onto Sonic's head. Sonic was pinned helpless to do anything but get pounded and with his nose bleeding like crazy every time he turned to look at her. He also felt Twilight's boobs touch his quells every time she smacked Sonic's head.

"AHHH, stop that, Twilight I thought you weren't that much of a fighter? AHHHHGH!" Sonic said desperately trying to get off though Twilight wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"I'm not, I just do it when you don't listen!" She yelled out as she as she keep beating on his head.

Spike closed the door as he was holding his nose as it was bleeding a little as well. He then went off not wanting to be part of that. "SIGH, Just another day here with these two." He said while rolling his eyes as he goes downstairs to make breakfast but first goes to clean his nose.

(Music Ends)

(Dreamy Castle Rendezvous- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Spike was done with breakfast when Sonic and Twilight came down as Twilight had on her usual clothes. Sonic was carrying his shoes and gloves in one hand and rubbing his head with the other hand from the beat down he took from Twilight.

 _Jeez tell the girl you're sorry and this is what you get._ He then rubbed his nose. _Man my poor nose though I thought it won't be able to take it just looking at her without her clothes ugh._ He thought.

They sat to breakfast and were eating and enjoy it until Spike burped out a letter that was going to land on Twilight's food however Sonic even though he was still mad at her caught it.

"Your welcome." He said in a sassy tone at Twilight

"Hey don't give me that tone you knew that was coming to you." She stated as she had her face up, her eyes closed and hmphed.

 _Said the smart one not realizing to go somewhere PRIVATE!_ Sonic thought as he chose to ignore her and opened the letter. He saw it was for him from Celestia. He then told Twilight and Spike

"What's it say?"

"It says that Sassy you know the one who run's Rarity's boutique in Canterlot needs me to come by said it was important."

"Should I come?" Twilight asked.

"No, don't worry I'll check it out. Be back in a little bit."

He got done with his breakfast got up and put his gloves and shoes back on as he went and pecked Twilight on the lips and then took off. As he took off Twilight was wrapping up her breakfast, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Twilight said as she went to the front door. She opened it and saw Silver standing their heavy breathing. Twilight looked at Silver and spoke

"Silver what's wrong?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"You...gasp… need….gasp….to come….gasp to the boutique now." Silver said trying to catch his breath.

"Why what happened?"

"It's the dress Rarity made for you something happened."

Twilight got worried and nodded

"Spike can you…" She said as Spike the got up from his chair.

"Yeah… yeah…. I got it go on." Spike said picking up the dishes

(Tension Silver appears- Sonic Unleashed)

Twilight and Silver then took off for the boutique. When they got there they entered the boutique and heard Rarity crying upstairs. Twilight ran up the stairs and entered Rarity's room finding her crying on her work desk with her head down. Twilight then walked up to her.

"Rarity what's wrong?"

"Oh Twilight. Of all the worst possible things…"

 _Oh please don't finish that sentence!_ Twilight thought wincing as she got ready for it.

"THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!" As she placed her hand on her head in a dramatic pose.

 _Aaaand she did._ Twilight thought as her face then go down.

(Shocking- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"Just tell me what happened Rarity. What was this about the dress?"

Rarity was wiping the tears away and motioned to Twilight to follow her

She did so as she noticed the whole place looked at the place and then sees as everything looks wet as if a storm came in and drenched the place.

"What happened here Rarity?" She asked as Rarity got the tears off her face.

"Sniff...apparently the water pipes here had broke yesterday and the water got everywhere as you can see my studio right now." She pointed to the studio.

Twilight then had a thought of maybe what happened.

 _Oh no, please no, please don't say those word, don't say 'their wet' please don't say it!._ Twilight thinks to herself as Rarity then moves a dummy to her and then sees the damage of it, the white dress is completely soaked everywhere.

"God dammit, I knew it!" She cursed at herself as Rarity felt surprised at her foul language.

Twilight as expected was now feeling the panic now crawling into her mind.

 _Oh no oh no oh no this isn't good!_ She was saying in her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight, I didn't know this would happen." She said as Twilight was pacing back and forth. Twilight then stopped and looked at Rarity.

"It's okay, Rarity it's not your fault that it got soaked." She said as she tried to cheer her up. "The question though is how are we gonna fix this?"

Rarity then gave a confident look at Twilight and spoke.

"Don't worry dearie, nothing a little drying won't fix." Rarity said looking at twilight winking

"Okay Rarity I leave it up to you. Just please don't mention this to Sonic."

"Okay darling I pinkie promise." She said as she and Twilight did their little ritual.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." They both said.

"Alright well thanks for informing me of this Rarity. Now I need to go and check on the invitations. I'll see you two later." Twilight said as she left the boutique.

In the meantime Sonic got over to Canterlot boutique and went inside. He got over to the boutique and went to the counter to see Sassy Saddles.

"Hi you wanted to see me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I have some unfortunate news about your tux." Sassy said nervously not wanting to draw other people who were in the store.

"What is it?" He asks her.

She then walks from her desk and motions him to come into the making department of the shop.

He steps in and notices there were some pipes that had burst.

"Um Sassy what happened here?" He asked

"Some of the pipes bursted open and caused a leak and that's where the bad news comes in."

It didn't take long for Sonic to put two and two together.

"Oh no don't tell me." Sonic said starting to get worried

Sassy then lifted up a sheet revealing his suit with bad stain marks on then that he knew would be impossible to get off. Sonic then went wide eyed at this.

"Oh man Twilight is going to flip if she see's this."

"I'm really sorry Sonic I tried everything but it was just gone."

Sonic then sigh.

"It's okay. Man Rarity is not gonna be happy."

He then grabbed a bag and put the suit inside.

"Okay listen I'm going to take this to Rarity. If anyone comes by don't tell them what happened okay?"

Sassy nodded

"I promise I won't tell anyone Sonic." Sassy said

"Thank you." Sonic said. He then ran out the door and took off.

(Normal- Sonic Rush adventure)

Sonic made his way back to Ponyville and ran for the boutique. As he made his way he spotted Twilight coming out and he quickly hid the suit in a bush so she wouldn't see it. Twilight looked over and saw Sonic. She then tried to play it cool and act natural that she didn't see anything.

"Um Hey Sonic." Twilight said as she approached Sonic trying not to show any signs of being worried.

"Oh Hey Twilight." Sonic said also trying to keep a cool head in front of her. They both stare at each other awkwardly as one of them tries to say something.

"So, whatcha doing here with Rarity, checking the dress?" He asked as Twilight jumped a little when he mentioned that.

"Y-yeah I was checking the uh dress, what about you what happened in Canterlot?"

Sonic almost choked as she mentioned this but then calmly answered.

"Nothing bad. Sassy was just asking me if I wanted more fabric on the suit and I just said no and leave it as it is."

Twilight at first didn't believe this, but she wasn't going to question it because she didn't want to accidentally tell Sonic about the dress so she just went with it.

"Ok that's nice I guess um anyways I gotta go find Derpy and make sure she made the deliveries to the right people if you know what I mean." Twilight said not wanting to drag out the conversation.

"Okay sounds good." Sonic said as he was wanting to end this quickly as well.

Twilight then took off to go look for Derpy while Sonic goes back to the pick up the bag from within the bush and then went in to see Rarity.

"Hey Rarity you here?" Sonic calls out as he goes in to see Rarity. He then sees she isn't anywhere to be found.

Rarity was about to get started on the dress when she heard Sonic calling out for her. She looked at Silver and Silver figured out what she was getting at and went to greet Sonic while Rarity was still cleaning up her room from the bursted water pipes. Silver then came out of Rarity's room and head down the stairs to greet Sonic.

"Oh hey Sonic what's up?" He asked nervously as Sonic looked at him suspiciously but chose to ignore it.

"Eh, nothing I just need to go ask Rarity about something." He said as he was about to head up the stairs to her room but Silver used his power to stop him from going anywhere.

"Uh you can't enter she's uhhhh busy!" He said trying to come up with something on the fly.

Sonic then felt a little peeved at what he said and then faces him while being in Silver's grip. "What she could be busy with?" Sonic asked.

"Uhhh, she's tending to other people's dresses for the wedding." He said making it up, Sonic didn't believe him, though he played went along with him.

"Alright Silver I'll leave if she's too busy." He said as Silver believed him and let him go, as soon as he said that Sonic made a break to Rarity's room though Silver saw this and just before Sonic made it to the door Silver tackled him to stop him from entering.

As Rarity was fixing up her room she heard noises one of which was Sonic. She immediately pushed the mannikin with Twilight's dress to a closet and then exited her room to see Sonic and Silver on the floor both knocking one another.

"Let me go man I just want to see Rarity, it's really important!" He said as Silver was about to punch him again. She couldn't stand to see her beloved beat Sonic so she did what she could do.

"Silver, STOP IT!" Rarity yelled at the top of her lungs as Silver heard this and got off Sonic.

"Good boy, now what's the problem, Sonic?" She asked sincerely. Sonic then got out his bag.

"Well here's the thing." He opened it and showed Rarity the suit as it looked soggy and it showed the stains. Silver looked at in shock

"Sonic what happened?" Silver asked still in shock

"Apparently some pipes bursted last night at the boutique according to Sassy and my suit got splashed by water and I need to get it fixed." He said.

Rarity sees this and got nervous. _Oh no his too, this is a fashion disaster!_ She thought in her head as she took the bag and looked within it and then smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get this suit back to normal in a jiffy!" She said as Sonic calmed himself.

"Okay thank goodness, but Rarity one thing. Not a word to Twilight she's already bugged about some things we don't need to make it worse." As he said that Silver then had a thought

 _Wow the strangest wave of Deja vu has just washed over me._ He thought as Sonic left the boutique and Rarity then went into her room to go and fix the clothes of the two, though she had troubling thoughts.

 _This is going to be difficult, trying to fix the suit and not tell Twilight about this and vice versa._ She said as she got out the hair dryer. Silver then came in.

"Hey Rarity would you like some help?" Silver asked

"That would be much appreciated Silver darling. There should be some more hair dryers around here."

Silver nodded and went around the boutique. He collected at least three more blow dryers and used his telekinetic powers to hold them up so they could all blow on the suit and dress.

 _Hope those two will have better luck with their day than us._ He thought as he was continuing to dry the outfits.

(Enjoy the joy- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

In the meantime Twilight went to go look for Derpy to make sure the invitations were delivered properly. Though Derpy had a way of getting around and showing up. In fact Twilight spotted her just delivering a package but as soon as she flew away she slammed straight into a pole. Derpy ŵas wearing what looked like a standard mailman's outfit with her gray wings and yellow ponytail sticking out.

 _Okay Twilight just go make sure Derpy delivered the invitations properly. No need to freak out or go all psycho on her._ Twilight thought as she approached Derpy.

However the closer and closer she got to Derpy the more she had a bad feeling about mistakes were made by her. As she finally approached Derpy a cold chill went down her spine as if she knew something was wrong. Derpy looked up and smiled.

"Oh hello Twilight" she said as she was getting up

"Hey Derpy listen I wanted to ask you a question."

Derpy turned and smiled.

"Sure what did you want to ask. Make it quick though I have mail to deliver." She said while pointing to another house.

"Well it's about the invitations for my wedding. I wanted to make sure they were all delivered to the correct pony." She said specifically to her.

"Well, I have delivered most of the letters, I just have these five left." She went to her bag and pulled out 5 of them. Twilight looks carefully and noticed that the names of them were of her friends.

"These are of my friend's why haven't you gotten to them?" She asks while Derpy looked nervous at this.

"Well I've been busy with other mail they've charged to me and I've been all over the place I haven't gotten around to them, sorry." She said apologizing to her as Twilight sighed.

"No no, it's alright, you're busy being a mailpony and all." She then had an idea pop in her head. "Hey if you want I can get those invitations to them since I know them and I can get there faster how does that sound?" She asked her.

"Hmm, alright, since you know where they are, that's alright with me." Derpy said as walked away, while not hitting anything.

Twilight then flew on as she was carrying the invitations in her bag.

 _Alright this won't be so difficult to get this to my friends,...I hope._ She thought as her wings were flapping vigorously getting her to the next area.

(Breezy Mushrise Park- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Her first stop was Rarity's house which she knew Rarity was there since she was still fixing up the dress. She gave a quick knock on the door to which Sweetie Bell answered once again

"Oh hi Twilight if you're wondering about progress on the dress it's going great" Sweetie Bell said with a sweatdrop indicating that it wasn't going to well, but Twilight didn't notice.

"Well I just wanted to give this to Rarity. I'm assuming that you and Silver got yours?"

"Yeah Derpy told us she didn't have hers because she was carrying too many letters already."

"Yeah that sounds like her anyways you get this to Rarity for me okay?"

"Yeah I will Twilight." Sweetie said as she took the invitation and walked inside. In the meantime Silver and Rarity had just finished cleaning the outfits and were hanging them to dry on a windowsill. Rarity was having her hands in her face for a bit while Silver was putting things away.

"Well this has been fun huh?" he asked sarcastically. Rarity wasn't amused by this and Silver then closed the last closet and looked at it.

"I'm sorry Rarity." he said with a disappointed face

"For what Silver darling?"

"Well for how I acted around Sonic. I wasn't trying to do it on purpose I was just trying to stop him from getting to you and seeing the dress, but I understand that's no excuses." He said as he was walking towards the door. He then stopped as he noticed the door closed.

"Silver I'm not mad about that I'm just mad at these turn of events. I mean first Twilight's dress and now Sonic's suit. I mean we have her dress fixed and all, but what if I can't fix Sonic's suit? I hate to let my friends down but…" Rarity felt worse than before as she looked at the floor.

Silver knew he needed to do something so he did the only thing he could think to do at that point. He walked up to Rarity and kneeled down to her until they were face to face. He moved his head closer to Rarity's

"Silver what are you-"

"I know this isn't what a gentleman does Rarity, but I can't stand to see you like this." Silver said. Rarity and Silver immediately locked lips for a good few seconds and then Silver backed away and looked at Rarity with a confident and serious face.

"Rarity I know you'll be able to fix that suit I mean you've fixed worse in the past what's so different here? Look I know if Sonic were here he would tell you the same thing." Silver said. Rarity then looked at Silver and gave a face that showed confidence.

"Your right Silver. My friends are counting on me and I won't let them down. Thank you." Rarity said

"Don't worry about it" He said. "I'll go ahead and handle any customers for today while you fix up Sonic's tux okay?" Rarity nodded and took the tux from the windowsill and got to work, but in her mind she knew she wanted to do something for Silver and she knew exactly how… tonight. Twilight then took off for the next house.

The next stop was Sweet Apple Acres. When she arrived she couldn't find Applejack anywhere. She then spotted Big Mac and ran up to him.

"Hey Big Mac have you seen Applejack?" She asked sounding like she's in a hurry

"Eeeyup." He said as he nodded and was silent for a few seconds

"May I ask where?" She asked while her eye was twitching and trying to not sound impatient.

(Green Forest- SA2)

Just then the ground rumbled and Knuckles popped out with Applejack and they were launching attacks at each other. They had both looked like they were really banged up though as they fought and Applejacks clothes look like she went through thorn bushes

"Oh no why are they fighting, did they insult each other again?" Twilight asked

"Oh they aren't fighting, their training." Apple Bloom said as she came out from the house.

"Training?" Twilight questioned her as she nodded.

"Yeah they do it sometimes to keep their skills up. You may have to wait for a little while."

Knuckles kept throwing flaming punches while Applejack kept blocking them until one made its mark and left a burn mark on her however she quickly tapped it out and decided to pull some tricks of her own. Applejack was using some energy from her hands which she learned from Knuckles and caused two boulders to rise. She then closed her palms which broke the boulders into mini rocks and then she flung the mini rocks at Knuckles.

"How long have they been fighting.?" Twilight asked

"About a good 30 minutes." She said. She then went to help Big Mac carry in the last of the baskets from today.

The rocks missed Knuckles and only hit the ground. Knuckles came behind applejack and attacked. Apple turned and barely dodged his fist, but the spikes on his gloves nicked her clothes a little. They then stopped , jumped away from each other and facing of each other and then they started running at each other.

"Here I come AJ." Knuckles screamed as he was reading a punch.

"Same here Knuckle hunk." AJ shouted back with a kick ready.

"HHHHEEEEEYYYY!" Somebody screamed.

(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic 06)

Before Knuckles collided with AJ they stopped and spotted Twilight who was tapping her feet impatience.

"Oh Hey sugarcube what's up?"

"Well I came to drop this off until I saw this. I mean can you please try not to kill each other before the wedding and I don't want to see one of my best friends in a hospital."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked

Then they looked at each other and saw some of the bruises they gave each other and Applejack looked at her clothes and saw they were brutally ripped and almost looked like they would tear off any second. They then looked at each other with Knuckles more embarrassed than she was.

"Guess we did go a little overboard huh?" Knuckles asked rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as was Applejack

"Yeah guess you're right partner."

"Anyways here you go Applejack." Twilight said as she gave her AJ's invitation.

"Thanks Twilight." AJ said in grateful

"No worries anyways I gotta go deliver the rest of these." Twilight said as she flew off. She then turned real quick and shouted

"Oh yeah you may want to change your clothes AJ, but that's just me." she shouted and then she flew off.

Knuckles then looked at AJ.

"So do you want to stop for now?" Knuckles asked

"Well how about one more round sugarcube." AJ suggested

"Okay but do you want to get changed?" Knuckles asked pointing at her

AJ looked at herself and then had a devious smile appear.

"Why sugarcube is there a problem?" She asked as she slipped her boots off.

"Well no it's just that I don't want to shred your clothes off and leave you there naked." Knuckles said with a blush appear as he had his eyes closed and arms crossed. The smile then grew on AJ as she then looked at her clothes, her cheeks went red for a bit as her mind at the idea. She then grabbed All of her clothes.

"Well if that's the case let me ease your mind."

Knuckles still had his eyes closed but then heard something that sounded like a tearing sound. He then heard AJ.

"Better?"

Knuckles then opened his eyes and the minute he did he just blush and had major blood running from his nose. AJ stood there with bits and pieces of her clothes flying by her. She was standing there with nothing but her ten gallon hat on blushing but then smirked at Knuckles. She then ran at him and tackled him unexpectedly. Knuckles was hopelessly pinned with a naked AJ on him

"Hey whatever happened to never let your guard down." AJ said with that smile still on her. She then leaned in and kissed Knuckles heavenly. Red Echidna's eyes were still wide open. Of course, it is understood that AJ wants, and what he should do. After all, in the end, he was not a little boy. However, this gear, the kiss, and the strip in her performance was too surprising him to receiving her kiss, as it should be taken. Amazing shiver ran through his body, as the goose bumps, that were crawling on (or even under) his skin, and his fur stood on end. If you watch it from the side, it might seem that he does not know what he should do. However, in his mind, he knew exactly what he should do. He just didn't know when.

About a minute or two Applejack kissed him passionately without feeling feedback. It was suspicious because he had to answer it the same way. Without getting a response kiss, she finished up kissing, then opened her eyes. Seductive and excited expression was visible on her face as she met with Knuckles' eyes, and her cheeks was the same color as his fur. She noticed how he looked at heavens, and how wide his violet eyes opened. It's obvious that he was "a little" shocked. Moaning seductively, she touched his left cheek with her right hand, what forced him to return to the ground and turning his purple eyes, to meet with her beautiful green eyes. It is difficult to define if he blushed or not. After all, it is his natural red color.

Knuckles, in turn, just stared at her back, feeling her delicious naked body is held tightly against his. His hands were still lying on the ground, he seemed afraid to touch her in that way. But after that, he turned off the modesty mode, and switch to another mode, which he has always worked better. Devilish grin appeared on his face, before he wrapped both arms firmly around Applejack. AJ answered him a similar smile, knowing that he is now ready to love connection and giggled, feeling a little tinge of embarrassment.

After that, they decided to spend their valuable time with benefit and pleasure. They closed their eyes before their lips again merged into a tender and passionate kiss. Knuckles decided to catch his moment. He embraced his girl even tighter around her back and deepened his kiss. His hand slid over her short fur, as he sometimes pinched and massaged her skin on the back, enjoying how smooth and gentle she was. They moaned in pleasure, not wanting to let each other, even by a millimeter. After a minute of this kiss, Knuckles has tightened his grip, then laid Applejack down beside him, and found himself on top of her, still hugging her around waist and back. After that, he broke kiss, and then began to travel with his lips down on her body until he reached her neck and gave her a deep and warm kiss on it.

Applejack gasped in pleasure, clasping her arms around his strong neck even tighter and arched her back forward. With her left hand she grabbed him by the back of his head, letting him know that she does not want him to stop. Knuckles saw her hints. His right hand slipped down her body to her elastic butt, he then wrapped his arm around her left leg causing it to bent on the knee, and clutched his palm over her resilient butt. They both was moaning in love and passion while their bodies clung so tightly that between them there was no longer any space. Although they didn't need the available space. The only thing they needed was themselves.

We then go back to Twilight who was flying towards the cloud

(Wave Ocean: Water's Edge- Sonic 06)

Next was Rainbow dash's house which was on the clouds. When she got up there on the front door, she knocked on it as she waited for a response, however there was no answer came Twilight didn't see a mailbox anywhere.

"Oh that's right Rainbow doesn't have a mailbox yet, or more of she did but she broke it in her last stunt. I thought she would have gotten it fixed by now. 'Sigh' so where am I going to put this cause I can't leave it out here or it will get blown in the wind or maybe somepony else will find it and take it or what if it rains and it gets soaked or…. UGH!" Twilight then stomped her feet in frustration as she knew she needed to find another way. So she decided she would track Rainbow down and give her the letter.

"It can't be that hard to spot Dash, I mean her hair is colored rainbow

She kept flying around until a rainbow blur blew by her. She knew that was her, she followed the blur as she caught up with her and was near her side to side.

"RAINBOW!" She called out though she didn't listen as she was too busy flying. Twilight groaned as she didn't hear her.

"RAINBOW DASH!" She yelled out again, only this time she bumped into her. This sorta worked as she and Rainbow Dash now spiral around in the air.

"AHHHGH, this worked better in my heaaaaad" Twilight said as she was falling through the sky, she then stopped herself as she held her wings up and landed on a cloud.

Dash then fixed herself as she stopped and went up to where Twilight was.

"Hey, what's the big idea Twilight! Why'd you tackle me for some reason, is this about those times I hit your library, because I apologised!" Rainbow Dash went on, but Twilight stopped her as she held her hand.

"No, it's not that! here! " She said as she held the invitation to her.

"What's thi-"

"It the invitation to my wedding, take it!" She yelled to her, as Rainbow cringed from that.

"Jeez, Twilight you don't have to yell you know?" She said as Twilight apologized.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge you know, wedding and all it can make you stressful." She said.

She then hopped off the cloud and onto her next destination.

"Wow and you thought I had a temper." Shadow said appearing behind a pole

"Yeah well you know how Twilight can be."

"Yeah I know anyways you ready to try that move again." Shadow asked

"Hm I thought you weren't interested." Rainbow said smirking. Shadow opened his eyes but then turned to not show his face was blushing

"Well I-I-I changed my mind is that a problem."

"Oh quit hiding it you like me don't you?" Shadow then turned with a huge red blush on his face as he wanted to deny it.

"NO I DON'T! YOU ARE AN OVERACHIEVER AND DO THE MOST OF CRAZIEST OF STUNTS WHY AT ALL WOULD I LIKE YOU!" Shadow yelled. Rainbow though smiled and went up to him. She then kissed him on the lips for a few seconds and then pulled back but then got close to his ear and whispered

"Love you too." She then backed away

"If you want to talk more you're welcome to come to my place Shadow." She yelled and with that she flew off and smirked. Leaving Shadow stunned and unwilling to speak.

(Sacred Somnom Woods- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

She flew down to Fluttershy's cottage as she spots Fluttershy's mailbox and places the mail in there.

"Well, that was easy, now to.." She was about to leave as she then hears screaming coming from the back of the cottage, she walks to inspect it only to see something she wished she never saw.

Fluttershy was pounding on Tails with her grunting and making the sounds a fighter would make. She goes hitting him from his head, and different parts of his body, then she goes twisting his arms, his tails, and lastly his head.

 _OH NO not again!_ Twilight thought as she went and stop Fluttershy's massacre on him.

"Fluttershy stop it you're hurting him, what happened? What did he do to you?" She went on as Fluttershy then thought Twilight had the wrong idea and then laughed a little.

"Oh you thought that I was…. I wouldn't do that to him, I was showing him how my animal massage therapy works." She said as she then placed her hands on Tails back and relaxes him.

"Are you alright Miles?" Fluttershy asked as he got out a thumbs up and a mumble from him. "See he's fine!"

"Ok, but can you do it in a way that doesn't look…..violent?" She then turned around "Well... now that we've settled this, I left your invitation in your mailbox, ok? Ok!" She then flew off, Tails got up and was rubbing his back to where Fluttershy's hand was.

"What's gotten into her?" He asks Fluttershy. "Must be still nervous about the wedding, anyway do you want me to continue the massage?" She asks nicely as Tails blushes.

"S-S-Sure just go a little easy on my back alright?"

Fluttershy smiled at this and then got an idea. She then started to rub his back for a bit then got up. Tails was confused by this but got up.

"Um I guess we're done?"

"I am and well…" she said with a blush on her face.

(Dreamy Somnom Labryrinth- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do me Miles? You know use what you know to do me?"

Tails blushed a little and turned away, but as he was thinking Fluttershy was doing something behind his back.

 _Oh man am I really up for it I mean what if I hurt her. I know she showed me everything and all, but…. No come on Tails you are the a smart fox and you've battle many things in the past. Fluttershy has done a lot so it's my turn to do something for her._ He thought. He then turned around as he spoke.

"Um okay Fluttersh-." Tails stopped as he saw the most unexpected thing Fluttershy would do.

He looked at her and saw what she was or rather wasn't wearing. Fluttershy had taken off every piece of clothing off and tossed them to her animal friends who took them inside. She stood there, close to him, completely naked as her wings was wide open, and her left leg slightly bent and stood on tiptoe. The fox found himself stuck looking at her with his eyes as wide as dishes and a nose bleeding more than tomato sauce. Or as cherry juice. His heart was beating so fast that it created the feeling that it is now ready to jump out of his chest, then include jet engines and fly into space. He did not even know that Fluttershy was embarrassed and scared even more than he did.

Fluttershy stood in one place, looking of Tails in response, with a shy and gentle smile on her face as her cheeks was a deep red. The feelings that she experienced made her heart beat with great speed, and her body slightly shaking from fright she tried not to show. She did not notice Tails' nosebleed at first, but noticing this, she gasped in fright, thinking that she scared him and quickly covered her intimate venue with both hands and wings. Tears began to pour out of her eye.

"Miles I'm sorry please. I just thought that… *sob*… And well…. *sob* I… *sob* I… *sob* Oh sweet Celestia." She said as she then kneeled down trying to cover her whole body and closed her eyes with tears running down her face. She bended her both legs together, and covered herself by wings, sobbing softly as her tears fell on the floor. She felt regrets for her act, because seeing his nosebleed was the last thing she wanted to do.

Tails continued to staring at naked Fluttershy for some time with his still eyes wide as dishes, as he still was recovering from what he saw. But he was not restored for a long time, by virtue of his own ability to adapt to everything that surrounds him. After he recovered, a sad expression appeared on his face as he raised his hand to his nose and ran a finger under it. He looked at his hand, then frowned and growled angrily at himself, realizing that he reacted like an idiot. He gave himself a good slap in the face, then he wiped the blood, and quickly went up to Fluttershy. He placed his left hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, letting her know that he was okay.

"Fluttershy. It's okay I'm fine. I'm still going to do it… *sigh*. Just next time a little forewarning please." Fluttershy looked at him and with tears still going down her face. She noticed him smiles warmly at her and winks, letting her know that everything is fine, and she have nothing to worry. Fluttershy couldn't help but smiled back at him. However, in her mind, this cute smile only as an opportunity for further action. He was now here standing next to her, as close as it was possible. Now or never. Having lost control over herself, she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, and his eyes grew wide again. Much to Tails once again felt the embarrassment and awkwardness. While on the outside he was okay, but on the inside he was screaming

 _OH GREAT GODS OF CHAOS AHHHH!_ He was 100% embarrassed and scared by her actions as he really didn't expected it and always hated to be surprised, _PLEASE GUIDE ME!_ Soon he started to relax _Hey she's actually kissing very good._ He raised an eyebrow after he finally relaxed _Oh what the hell! Why not?_ He then closed his eyes and joined in the kiss not caring if anyone else was noticing. He tightly wrapped both arms around Fluttershy and found his chest touching hers, causing her to wrap her own arms around his neck. He pulled her to him, feeling her heart beating through her large breasts. He immediately fell in love with the rhythmic sound, which coincided with his own heartbeat. But even more, he loved her.

As their kiss deepened, Tails slid his both hands down on Fluttershy's spine until he reached her soft butt and clasped both hands on it. He picked her up in his arms. Fluttershy wrapped her legs around Tails' torso and uttered a loud and passionate moan, grabbing his cheek with her right hand, before he carried her inside and towards the couch. After they reached their goal, Tails placed Fluttershy down on it, and kneeled in front of her, with his arms again around her spine and waist, and pushed her down on it. Fluttershy fell backwards with Tails on top of her with his body still touching hers. Tails, however, decided to move on, and slipped his left hand towards her breasts. He squeezed her left breast in his hand and began to gently massage it, causing Fluttershy to moan even more passionate and deepen her kiss. She fell in love with his actions, which he pleases her. But the more she loved him the stronger it got.

In the meantime Twilight was flying back to Ponyville not noticing what was happening between those two.

She flew down to Sugarcube Corner as Twilight was gasping, tried from all the flying around.

"Huff huff, I'm...almost done, I just….need to get one last invitation and then I'm golden or good whichever comes first." She said correcting herself, as she approached the place. She was opening the door and was then tackled by Pinkie, though this time she stood her ground. She was also covered in light blue frosting

(Serious Trouble- Mario and Luigi Partners in Time)

"Twilight, we need your help please." She said shaking her collar.

"Whoa pinkie what's wrong?" Twilight said wondering what was happening.

"Please it's a matter of life and death…. A MATTEROFLIFEANDDEATHTWILIGHT." Pinkie screamed in her hyperactive tone. Twilight got real worried.

"Okay Pinkie show me where the problem is."

"Come on it's in the kitchen." Pinkie said bouncing to the door and waving her hand to tell her to come in.

"Pinkie what happened did something happen to the cake or is there…"

Twilight then noticed frosting all over the place as Manic was covered in frosting and looked dazed from something, but no cake that worried her.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! WHERE'S THE CAKE! DID IT FALL?"

(Driftwood Shores- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

"Oh that don't worry we had it shipped over to Canterlot, but me and Manic here were trying to make cupcakes and well, he jammed the frosting decipencer and well this happened." Pinkie said smiling with a sweatdrop, as Manic who was also covered in pink frosting did as well.

"Yeah my bad I was trying to see how it works and I got it everywhere." He said

Twilight then felt something almost snap like a twig in her mind as she looked at Pinkie with a very steamed look in her now fiery eyes.

"You mean to tell me. That you freaked out only over this. You made it sound like that something HAPPENED TO THE CAKE!"

She was about to go into fire mode as her hair is turning red again, her body almost turns white and her nostrils are snorting.

"Oh no not again!" Pinkie said as she and Manic cringed at Twilight and almost ran out the door and looks behind a window, but Twilight had calmed herself before that happened and looked at Pinkie and Manic.

"Sigh sorry it's just you really scared me when you were freaking out and I immediately thought the alternative and almost gave myself a freak out again."

"We're sorry Twilight, we just need help with the frosting and that's all." She said.

Twilight brightened up . "It's okay Pinkie just next time please say what you need." Then her horn and hands start to glow purple.

"Now stand back and I'll clean this up." She said as she covered the room with a purple light and then after a few seconds as Pinkie's eyes opened she sees the kitchen all spotless and clean.

"Wow, you cleaned this whole place up nicely, well no big surprise since you can use magic and all." Manic said while whistling. As Twilight was sighing relief as sweat beaded down her head.

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to remove it from you two." Twilight said "Hang on allow me to-"

"No it's okay Twilight I'll get it off myself." Pinkie said as she gave a secret smile to Manic who didn't notice.

"Are you sure Pinkie?" Twilight asked as she got the frosting off of Manic.

"Yes Twilight I'm sure." Pinkie said.

"Well, okay, and by the way here's your invitation for the wedding, I'll just leave it on the desk until you clean yourself." Twilight set the invitation on the desk and then headed off the door.

"Seeya two later!" She said her goodbye and left.

(Dreamy Driftwood meeting- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Pinkie and Manic were making new cupcakes only this time there wasn't much of frosting all over the place. However Pinkie was still covered in frosting. Afterwards they were heading upstairs and went into Pinkie's room. Manic then looked at Pinkie confused.

"Um Pinkie are you ever going to take that off?" Manic said pointing at the frosting on Pinkie.

However Pinkie saw this as an opportunity to pull something on Manic.

"Oh Okie Dokie Loki." she said. She then started to remove her shirt showing her bra which was light blue with white stripes. Manic stood there with his eyes opened wide, and a little embarrassed by this.

"Um Pinkie I was talking about the frosting. I wasn't talking about you taking off your clothes."

Pinkie smiled again and interpreted it and took of her shoes and jeans and tossed them out her room. She was standing there with just her bra and panties on her and then returned him a flirting smile as she started to approach Manic with her hips swaying and her ponytail swishing back and forth. Manic was blushing so much his face was like a wildfire.

"There you go this better Manic." she asked as Manic was moving around her bed and was so embarrassed and then he spoke

"Please Pinkie I know what you're doing but please just stop don't take anything else off please." Once again Pinkie interpreted it again and reached behind her. She un-clipped her bra before removing and tossing it out the door of her room. Her boobs had bounced out. Pinkie was going a little red as well and even covered her melons with her arms. After a bit. Manic held out his hands to Pinkie in a defensive way.

"PLEASE PINKIE STOP DOING THAT!" Manic yelled with the blush getting bigger and his nose starting to bleed. But Pinkie took it as a signal to the next step. She then went around and wrapped her both arms around his neck. She then flung them on her bed with her on the top of him and started kissing him heavily. Manic went wide eyed knowing that she's not going to stop, but afterwards he closed his eyes in ecstasy and kissed her back. After a minute of kissing, Pinkie removed her lips from his and pulled back a little. She got off him and stoop up in front of him, as she smiled a flirting smile at Manic while still having her hands covering her melons.

"You still want me to stop Drummer Boy?" Pinkie asked as she then removed her hands from her boobs as they were once again were revealed to Manic and she was then reaching for her panties. Manic was still blushing, but in his mind he knew he couldn't win and just smiled in response. He rose to a sitting position, and gently took her hands and looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Well if you want to at least allow me to do it." Manic said smiling deviously. Pinkie then lifted her hands away and put them on his shoulders. Manic then grabbed her panties and pulled them down. Once they were starting to slide down Pinkie then lifted her feet off letting it slide through her legs and she then tossed it out leaving her beautiful body exposed to the world, with Manic right up and close to her. She then gasped quietly blushing red as red apples, as mobian prince slid his hands on her butt and squeezed it.

"So did I do good Manic?" She asked as she leaned on him. Manic than had his eyes fixed and smiled as if hinting that she did it well.

"You are a sly pony Pinkie…. But you're my sly little Pinkie Pie."

They then kissed again and fell on the bed except Manic turned them at the last second so he was on top of her. They wrapped their hands around each other's bodies, firmly merged into a single unit, both experiencing ecstasy and excitement in the highest degree, and lovingly moaned, continuing their gentle and passionate kiss. Once they have made a little break, and looked at each other, as Manic quickly took of his vest, shoes, and gloves. He then tossed them out the door not taking his eyes away from Pinkie. They smiled again, lovingly sharing the warmth and a good mood, before Manic started to kissing Pinkie's neck with his arms around her waist. After a moment he grabbed Pinkie's boobs with left hand and started to rubbing and squeezing them strongly, while having the other hold her waist. Pinkie was smiling and laughing as it was happening. But then her smile was replaced by a seductive face as she felt his lips kissed her body down toward her melons and closed her eyes moaning in pleasure as well. In the meanwhile Twilight was then seen flying by the window and then she flew off to go back to her house. She then sighed in relief

"Whew that was insane, but all of my friends got their invitations. I wonder what Sonic's even up to anyhow?"

(Rooftop run- Sonic Unleashed)

(This happened during Twilight's mail run)

Sonic had ran over to Manehatten to try and find the perfect gift for Twilight. Of course it was a big place and there were tons of shops.

 _Man this is going to be easy. Manehatten is the perfect place to find the perfect gift for the perfect bride._ He was smiling as the thought ran through his mind. He blasted around from shop to shop looking for something that he knew Twilight would like.

 _Let's see what does Twilight like….. She likes to read, she loves looking at the stars, she likes to hang with her friends, and she likes to learn new magic skills so….. Sigh come on Sonic it has to be something good and not on the average scale._ Sonic thought. He then decided to try where all those shops were set up. He mostly knew about many of the things due to his constant visits here and Rarity who kept going on and on about the many wonderful things in Manehatten.

He looked around at the shops until he spies a nice jewelery shop and decides to have a look around. He looked and looked around at every jewel for the perfeçt thing, but with no luck.

 _Ugh! These all look great but none of these are really knocking my socks off._ Sonic thought as he was getting frustrated. The cashier saw Sonic in his angry mood and decided to talk.

"Um excuses me sir. Is there something wrong?" She asked nicely as she approached Sonic. Sonic looked at her and decided to calm down so he wasn't yelling at her.

"I'm sorry it's just all of these look great but I'm looking for something for a special someone. See we're getting married tomorrow and I wanted to get her something very special, but I'm not seeing anything that she would like." He said with the feeling of failure washing over him. The cashier thought about it and got an idea. She motioned at Sonic to follow her to her desk.

"Please wait here sir, I'll see what I have in the backroom." She then went into the back room and Sonic could hear some rustling and then a loud crash sound. Even though he knew he wasn't allowed to he went into the room and found boxes had fallen and the cashier was trapped under the pile.

"Hang on I'll get you out!" Sonic screamed. He then launched a spindash that got the boxes off her as he then lends her a hand.

"Thank you sir." She then looks around the room and sees the fallen boxes. "Oh boy, my boss is not going to be happy about this mess." Sonic felt bad. She was trying to help and she was going to pay a price…. Unless.

"Don't worry I got this." Sonic said. He blasted away like the wind and in a few seconds the mess was gone.

The boxes were back where they were. The cashier smiled at this and then they walked out. She then opened the box she searched for and pulled out a locket that was in the shape of a star. One glimpse and Sonic knew that was the gift for Twilight.

"So is this what you were looking for?" the cashier asked smiling.

"Yes it is. It's perfect for her. Okay so how many bits does it cost." Sonic asked as he was reaching into his quells but the cashier then held her hand up.

"Please you take it. After you assisted me back there it's the least I could do." She said as she handed Sonic the box. Sonic smiled at this woman's generosity and grabbed the box

"Thank you, but…" Sonic then pulled two bits out of his quells and then coin tossed them to the cashier. "Think of it as my way of saying thanks. Hope to see you around sometime."

Sonic then waved at the cashier and left. As he was walking happy thoughts went through his mind as he gripped the box with the locket inside.

 _Alright I have the gift and with time to spare. Nothing could possibly ruin today._ He thought, but then trouble came in as an unknown pony in an overcoat came out of nowhere and knocked Sonic out of the way of the sidewalk.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He yelled as he got back up his feet, he then felt something missing as he looked at his hand...the box containing the locket was gone.

"Oh no, it's gone!" He looked around the ground as he was desperately looking for it.

"Where could it have-" He stopped and replayed what just happened to him a few seconds ago.

"That guy must've taken it!" He angrily said as he revved up and went on the chase after him.

He ran through the blocks of Manehatten, the wind going through how he ran and bugging people, his nerves were shocked and he was now desperate to find it, for Twilight's sake, he looked everywhere from looking through every street and every corner of the place.

He then tried going to the south side of Manehatten and tried looking there, he looked for that pony in the overcoat though he still had no luck as he was rushing through the streets. Though at one point he got a talking too from one of the policecolts who were patrolling the area and told him that he was disturbing the peace of the area by running and causing noise pollution, to which Sonic apologizes and tells them he'll run more slowly. So after the police backed off Sonic even though he hated it he ran at an average pace so the cops would stay off his case.

He tries and ask each of the ponies that if they have seen a pony in an overcoat, though every answer he got from each of them were the same as they said no, they haven't seen this guy.

It goes on for at least the rest of the day as he double checks the streets he already's been through though even after he did that he still didn't have any luck as he felt like he was going around in circles.

He collapsed onto a bench as he was wiped out from running everywhere in Manehatten twice.

"Ahh jeez, I already searched every corner of this place and I still can't find him, either this guy is really good at hiding, or my eyesight isn't as good as I think it is." He said to himself as he slumped in the seat feeling hopeless to find him. But just as he said that he then spots on the corner of his eye the same guy was walking through the sidewalk.

"Ah-HA I got ya now!" He immediately sped up, the stranger saw him and then tried to make a dash but Sonic was too fast for him and then tackled the guy on the sidewalk. As things came out of his coat, bits, jewela . Sonic looked around and found the box and immediately just picked it up. He then sees the guy try to get away, but it was for naught as Sonic grabbed him and pinned him to a wall.

(White Jungle- SA2)

"What's the big idea, pickpocketing people?" He said sounding legitimately angry and annoyed at the colt who wasted his time.

"Hey I'm a thief, it's mah job." He said in a brooklyn accent. "And to be honest it was really funny just seeing ya going around in circle like an idiot." He said snickering to himself as Sonic punched him in the face.

"Yeah well you can go laugh it up with the police!" He said as he grabbed him and was now running to the police station while he was tasting the sidewalk with his head skidding along it.

After a while of him not wanting to go in, he was then arrested as Sonic got out of the station and looked at the clock on the street and realized what time it was.

 _Oh jeez is it that late already oh man Twilight is going to kill me._ Sonic thought.

(Chun-nun Hub Night- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic grabbed the box and took off for Ponyville. On the way there he stopped by a store to get wrapping paper and a lavender bow. When he got there he peaked in a window and spotted Twilight on the couch reading a book while sporting an ice pack on her head. He knew he couldn't slip in without her noticing the box in his hands. So he had to find an alternate way in. He then looks up and spies the balcony and sees it's kinda cracked opened.

 _BINGO!_ Sonic thought as he ran up and landed on the balcony. He then crept inside and found himself in Twilight's room.

 _Okay got to do this quick!_ He thought. He hurried and used his quick reflexes and was able to wrap up the gift up as quickly as he can, but unfortunately he was making a big racket cause then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 _Uh-oh gotta hide!_ He then grabbed the gift, tossed the extra's out the window which ironically landed in the trash, and dove for Twilight's closet so he wouldn't be spotted. However after he did. He immediately felt like an idiot

 _Oh jeez idiot. What was I thinking, if she sees me she'll rip me a new one AGAIN! I better-_ As soon as he was about to get out the door was about to open. _Too late_ He then closed the closet and Twilight came into the room. She looked around confused

"Hello? is someone there?" she called out. No answer. Sonic was in the closet with sweat going down his face. Twilight looked around and then went to her closet and peaked in. However when she did she took a glance and didn't find anything except her clothes hanged on their hooks and stacks of old books.

"Huh, guess it was just the wind?" She said as she sees her nightgown and grabs it and then shuts the door, but where was Sonic? Well Sonic popped out from a stack of books and then got the beats of sweat off his head.

 _Whew it's a good thing Twilight kept some of her books in here._ He thought. He then peaked outside and saw Twilight looking outside for a sec.

 _Okay Sonic, just wait for your opportunity._ He thought. He observed more and Twilight was going to her bed and started taking off her clothes. As Sonic watched he blushed all over again as he then remembered what happened this morning.

(Knave and an oversized letter opener- Sonic and the Black Knight)

 _OH NO DEJA VU! Oh sweet Mobius why do you do this to me._ He screamed in his mind. Twilight had stripped herself down till she was just in her bra and panties. These ones were a lighter purple since she barbecued her last ones. The same thing that happened this morning was happening all over again and Sonic was so embarrassed by this. Twilight was then about to take off her bra but Sonic was able to figure out a way to prevent that and slip out. He took a bit that he had in his quells and coin tossed it where it bounced off the dresser and landed right beside it. Twilight stopped what she was doing and went to go check it out. With her distracted Sonic then took the opportunity to slip out.

(Comedic Curtains-Mario and Luigi - Dream Team)

"Whew glad I got out of there when I did. Oh man if Twilight saw me she would have first gone all fire lord on me, burned her undergarments again and beat me silly." Sonic said as he was walking downstairs.

"Really do tell?" Spike said as Sonic came down. Sonic freaked and almost dropped the gift.

"Jeez Spike don't do that." Sonic said "Wait…. How long have you been there?" He asked nervously. Spike smirked

"Long enough. Now I could tell Twilight about how you were up there and about what you saw." Spike said as he looked away deviously smiling.

"Oh no Spike please don't do this to me." Sonic begs "You know Twilight will go bonkers and kill me if she found out, and I barely survived with my nose and head intact."

"Well give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Spike asked

"Because your a good friend…." Spike however wanted more than that. Sonic knew Spike wanted him to owe a favor.

"Sigh I'll tell you what you help me and I'll owe you one." Sonic said. He admitted defeat because it was too late for this and he knew it was pointless

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time dude. Jeez can't take a joke?" Spike asked. He then found himself laughing at Sonic's freak out. Sonic at first was steamed as his hands started to grow and his gloves were tearing off. His hair started to get a little ruffed and puffy, his teeth were starting to go sharp, and his shoes turned into cleats.

"You mean to tell me…. YOU TRICKED ME!" He yelled as he went werehog. While Spike was still laughing. Eventually he found himself laughing as well except he had turned into his werehog form since he was so steamed at Spike. They then were able to calm down and Spike just looked at Sonic and then sweatdropped as he pulled his claws and scratched the back of his head.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to make you unleash that form." He said apologising but Sonic laughs and pats Spike's back.

"It's cool Spike. The cool part is that I can control it." He said as he turned back into his old form except his gloves were not fixed.

"Yeah but now you have to get new gloves." He said feeling a little bad for what happened.

"Hey it's cool. I got an extra pair right here." Sonic said as he pulled out a pair from his quells and put them on. He then looked at Spike.

"I do need your help though." He said to Spike as he heard what he said.

"Alright, what do you need?" Spike said ready to help Sonic at whatever way he can.

"I need your help hiding this until tomorrow think you can do that?" Sonic asked as he showed the wrapped up gift.

"Yeah sure Sonic" Spike said as he took the gift. He then went to the secret compartment where he found the book of exotic creatures.

"We'll keep it here till tomorrow okay?" Spike said

"Sounds good thanks Spike." He said giving a thumbs up. Spike did the same

"Sonic are you back?!" Twilight shouted. They then freaked, but Spike was able to push the button concealing the present and making it a regular wall. Twilight came down the stairs in her nightgown.

"Oh you are. When did you get back?" She asked

"Oh a couple of minutes ago." He said lying to Twilight. Twilight however was suspicious and leaned in a little closer to try and read Sonic's mind. Sonic was pinned and there was nothing he could do. Then Spike intervened.

"Yeah he was busy helping me out down here. That's why he didn't come up sooner." He said. Twilight then looked at Sonic and spoke.

"Is this true?" Sonic nodded his head in response. She then back off and smiled.

"Alright well *Yawn* I'm heading to bed." She was waking up the stairs and then she looked at Sonic. One look and Sonic knew she wanted him to come.

"Alright I'm coming. Good night Spike."

"Night Sonic. Night Twilight." He said as he was waving them off as he goes to his room. They then entered Twilight's room and fell asleep again. Except this time as they were asleep the two moved around and eventually got in front of each other with Twilight once again grabbing Sonic's waist.

(To the Blacksmith- Sonic and the Black Knight)

Over at the boutique, Rarity in her most elegant nightgown, was finishing up tucking in Sweetie Belle into bed. She get's out and sees that the lights downstairs were still on. She comes downstairs and sees Silver putting up the rest of the fabric She then placed her hands on top of the railing of the stairs as she was in deep thoughts.

 _Wow, I'm glad to have Silver around here hmm. After all he's been through today I think he deserves a little something, but what?_ She then found herself thinking until she got an idea. She then looked at herself and blushed madly, but smiled at the sametime. _Well…. It isn't proper for a lady, but I think I can make an acception for Silver._ Silver then was about to turn off the lights, but then saw Rarity on the stairs.

"Oh hey Rarity I was about to turn in for the night." he said as he was turning of the lights. Rarity then looked at him and smiled. Silver though looked confused as she was staring at him and found himself asking Rarity one question. "What?"

"Oh nothing darling, so how are the clothes coming along?" She asks Silver.

"Oh, they're doing fine, they're already stocked and ready for tomorrow!" He said with enthusiasm as Rarity smiled from that.

"That's nice, but I would like you to come to my room actually." She said. Silver had been staying in the guest room in the boutique and only went into Rarity's room during the day, but this was the first time she asked to come to her room at night. He didn't want to disappoint his lady so even though he felt this to be a little weird and was blushing he spoke.

"O-O-Okay Rarity I guess." He said nervously.

(Holoska Night Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

They went up the stairs and went into Rarity's room. Rarity then went to the window while Silver just sat on the bed. Rarity then closed her eyes and spoke.

"I wanted to thank you Silver."

"For what?" Silver asked a little confused.

Rarity then opened her eyes and then started to power up her horn.

"For what you did for me today, what you went through in your time here, and what a gentleman you've been." As Rarity spoke her nightgown straps were covered in a light blue aura, but it was to dim for Silver to notice. Silver then spoke.

"Well of course Rarity you're my friend and I will always be there for my friends no matter what." Silver spoke. The straps on Rarity's nightgown were coming undone by her magic and then she made a flirting smile.

"I see…. Well Silver I want repay you for everything today, but I have to trouble you with something." she said as she turned to him. She then started to walk up to Silver and when she got to the bed. However when she did she then used her full magic which focused on her nightgown which came off and revealed her pantie and bra which were a nice light blue like the three gems cutie mark on her bottom. Silver watched as that happened and he was then grabbed by the hands and then fell on the bed. He was then on the bed with Rarity sitting on him.

"Rarity what are you-" Silver couldn't finish as he felt Rarity grabbed his hands. She pulled his hands to her bra and squeezed her huge melons it concealed and he could hear her moaning as his hands were being forced to rub and massage them. Rarity then looked at Silver and smiled while she kept his hands over her breasts forcing them to squeeze it and then she went back to moaning. This went on for a while and Silver was trying his best to not have a nosebleed by feeling her breasts in his both hands aware already that Rarity wants him, and then Rarity got up and started walking forward a little and started to sway her hips back and forth with her tail swaying and Silver was watching it in awe, as that happening he found himself unable to speak for a while then he eventually found himself able to speak.

"Rarity what's gotten into you, I mean...?" He asked as he was getting up but Rarity hushed him and then looked at Silver and gave him a flirty smile.

"I'm sorry Silver I know it's unladylike, but…. I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

She then had her magic around her bra and took it off allowing her boobs to fall and bounce. She then started to approach Silver again, but except she then had her magic on her panties and it was being pulled down all the way. She then stopped and let it touch the floor. She then used her magic and put them all away neatly as she approached Silver again. She was now fully exposed for Silver could see every single corner of her perfect body, before she grabbed him with her magic and brought him right in front of her. She then leaned with her body touching his, wrapping her arms around his neck and she spoke.

"I only do this for someone I love… And I mean LOVE…. Like you Silver the hedgehog." She then rested her head on his left shoulder and kissed his cheek, by moaning softly, feeling his thick chest fur on her breasts. Silver was blushing and had about to blood coming out from his nose, but was able to keep it in. Despite all that he then joined in the hug after he used his telekinetic powers to remove his gloves. He smiled at Rarity in response, before picking her up in bridal style and lifting in the air slightly. Silver had used his telekinesis to keep his shoes on the ground, before he with Rarity in his arms landed on the bed. He sat her down gently and sat behind her, leaning his head against hers and kissed her cheek. Opening his eyes again, he glanced at her to meet with her beautiful smile and smiled in return before saying one last but very important thing.

"Love you too Rarity." He said as he grabbed his hands full of Rarity's melons and squeezed them tightly, causing her to gasp in pleasure and stretch her body in ecstasy. He rubbed and squeezed her breast, and each time it was getting stronger as Rarity gasped more and more passionate. The two then engaged in a kiss as they were enjoying each other's touching. Rarity was enjoying herself moaning as it was happening while continuing to kiss him and moaning with pleasure. But, after some time, she felt an even greater passion, and how Silver slid his hand down her body and reached her most sensitive spot. Feeling that, she began to moan harder as she had thoughts go through her head.

 _OH SWEET CELESTIA AND LUNA. THIS FEELING IS AMAZING!_

(Mazuri - Night Sonic Unleashed)

Meanwhile, Shadow was approaching Rainbow's house on his rocket shoes as he was both mad and embarrassed about what happened between her and him.

 _When I get in there I'm giving that girl a piece of my mind!_ He thought sounding angry. _She's made fun of me for the last time and nobody insults me, I still have my pride!_ He then approached Rainbow's house and was about to knock until he heard Rainbow.  
"You can come in." She said from the other side. Shadow didn't know how she knew but he went in. When he got in he saw Rainbow was on her couch with her feet on the table while in her nightgown. Shadow then walked up to her.

"Rainbow I came to tell you I am not happy with what you pulled out there. I have about half the mind to take off my inhibitor rings and show you what a chaos blast looks up close." He said with his voice sounding like he had limited patience.

Rainbow then laughed as she flew up from the couch, to Shadow and then with her finger boops Shadow's nose in her amusement to which he grunted.

"Oh come on Shads, can't you take a joke, or maybe I dunno, laugh or maybe try to have other types of emotions other than mopey, or angry for that matter?" She said jokingly as she floated near him.

He then looked angrier as he then tried to face Rainbow face to face . "I am not mopey! I'm just ehh emotionally conflicted." He said trying to make an excuse. Rainbow just smiled as this and then flew down.

"Whatever you say Shadow….. But you know what I think there's more to you than that. You want to know what the funny thing was. I actually did have a crush on Sonic at some point when you guys first came here." She said. Shadow was then intrigued

"Really?" He asked. Rainbow then went to the stairs and motioned at shadow to follow her. As they were going up the stairs.

"Yeah I did. In fact everyone including Twilight thought he would have fallen for me. I mean we both had the same need for speed, same attitude, etc., but as I got to know him more and more I realized that even though we did have a lot in common he was more interested in Twilight because of some characteristics about her and I had to agree with him on. So after a race one day he told me how he felt and I told him to go for it." She explained as they reached the top of the stairs and went into her room with Shadow behind her.

"Really you said that? Huh that's funny cause I figured you of all people or in this case ponies… you would be the last one I expect to admit defeat." Shadow said. He then wandered to a window and looked out at the stars. While Rainbow flew over her bed, smiled, and started doing something with her nightgown. She had reached behind her to grab the straps and started taking it off. As she was doing this she explained some more.

"Yeah in fact Sonic said he even knew I had a crush and he was just as surprised, but ýou want to know what I told him?" She asked as she removed her nightgown revealing a rainbow colored bra and panties

"What did you tell him?" Shadow asked very curious about her answer. What he wasn't noticing was what Rainbow was doing behind his back. She had just removed her nightgown and proceed to her bra by unclipping it. As she removed it her boobs bounced out as well.

"I told him I fell for someone else can you guess who…. And do me a favor look at me when you answer." She said. Shadow closed his eyes and gave it some thought. Rainbow while he was doing this pulled her panties down until they fell off her leaving her without any clothes as she landed right behind Shadow. Shadow kept thinking and thinking until then he remember what happened this morning. With what Rainbow pulled with the kiss and statement. He then turned around to see Rainbow standing there with the moon shining on her clothless, naked body. She stood embarrassed about showing Shadow, but smiling at him. Shadow stood there just with his eyes wide opened and he felt his nose starting to pour blood but he was able to keep it in. Rainbow then flew at Shadow, lifting him up in the air, and wrapped her arms around him as she looked at him in the eyes as she spoke confidently but very embarrassed all the same.

"That's right Shadow the one I love is you and nothing will ever change that. I may not be somepony you would expect to fall in love with, but I do love you and I want you to know that."

She then hugged him as tight as she could. Shadow though was still stunned. However he then spoke.

"Put me down…" He said.

"What?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"I said PUT... ME…. DOWN…. NNNNNOOOOOWWWWW!" He yelled. He then chaos controled to the floor. Rainbow then stopped standing on the bed. Shadow then looked at her very angry.

(Time space rift- Sonic 06)

"Do you really think this is something to joke about! Rainbow you are unbelieveable."

"What?" Rainbow said very worried and curious.

"If you think that is going to help win me over then you are damn wrong!" he yelled "I mean out of all the stunts you have pulled this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen."

Rainbow was then getting angry and started to yell. As she was her things bounced all over the placed as she was expressing her anger.

"Well excuse me Shadow, but you know I like to be direct and I didn't know you would be a huge JERKFACE ABOUT IT! I MEAN I GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE AND I LITERALLY PULL THIS STUNT FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR IT." Rainbow yelled mad at Shadow. That's when he saw something you wouldn't see from Rainbow…. tears. "YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW WHY SONIC TRUST'S YOU AT ALL. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND NO ONE ELSE….. JERK." She then slapped him hard in the face leaving a red mark on his face. She then looked at him and went wide eyed as more tears poured out. She then collapsed and turned away from shadow wrapping herself into a ball not wanting to speak but her mind screamed regret.

 _I AM SUCH AN IDIOT. I mean I tried and tried, but it just wasn't good enough. So here I am Rainbow 'Danger' Dash the one who couldn't do it. Everypony else has been able to accept me….. OH CELESTIA TELL ME WHY?! JUST PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME!_ She continued crying never seeing an end. Shadow was holding his face from the slap. However even though he kept the same face a tear went down his eye as well. He then had thoughts of his own.

(Chips Memories- Sonic Unleashed)

 _Why am I crying? I don't understand why am I….. wait no it can't be could it…. Yes it can and is I do have feelings for her, but why? What is it about her that is….. Wait a minute._ Shadow then had flashbacks of watching Rainbow in action and in a way she did remind him of Sonic, but as he looked a little closer she also reminded him of himself a little with her stubbornness and just wanting to get things done when she is told to, but the real nail in the coffin is that she remind him of Maria. How Maria wanted to see the planet how she cared about others and was loyal to the people and Shadow. _Sigh Maria if you were here what would you want me to do?... No I know exactly what you would tell me. You would tell me to live my life as I choose to. Well then only one thing left to do._ Shadow then proceed to the bed taking off his shoes and gloves. As he got on the bed he tapped Rainbow on the shoulder Rainbow felt it but didn't come out.

"What do you want?" She asked as she just looked and covered herself the best she could with her arms, wings, and legs. Shadow of course expected it and then closed his eyes. Shadow trying as hard as he can to act caring to Rainbow as best as he could.

(No Reason- Sonic Unleashed)

"Look Rainbow I'm….. I'm….. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said as he placed his hand on her chin as best he could. "Look I gave it some thought and I realized I was being an idiot. It's just the last girl who got close to me ended up dead I guess in a way a sort of fear developed inside me." He placed his hand on his chest. "The real reason I yelled wasn't because of what you did. It was because I was afraid what happened to Maria would happen to you and I wasn't going to risk it, but…. Sigh can you please just look me in the eyes please." Rainbow at first didn't want to, but then lifted her head out of her ball. She then let her body be seen again and once again Shadow was embarrassed has he looked right at her, but put it aside while Rainbow looked at him with her face red from crying so much which made things harder for Shadow. It was silent for a few minutes but then Shadow spoke again.

"I'm really sorry I yelled at you. You did all this for me and I was ungrateful when I should have appreciated what you did, but I do want you to know something." He said as he got closer to her.

"What?" Rainbow asked as she was lost in his eyes.

Shadow then embraced her in a hug and Rainbow at first shocked by this but then joined in. They then were still holding each other at the waist when they looked at each other. Shadow then started to lean in as he said some words.

"I love you too." It was all Rainbow heard before being in a kiss. She was then stunned by this at first, but then she embraced Shadow in the kiss as he fell right on top of her. After the kiss Shadow then looked at Rainbow and smiled deviously. Rainbow knew what Shadow was up to and then just said one thing.

"Go for it." She said smirking. With this Shadow began to kissing down her body, kissing her neck first. Then he went down to her breasts and took her both melons in his hands, squeezing them as tight as he could. He started to kiss her between her boobs, causing Dash to make a passionate gasp in ecstasy. Rainbow closed her eyes and started to moaning as she was enjoying him pleases her.

Everyone eventually fell asleep. However one thing went through everyone's minds for sure. This was one amazing night and tomorrow was going to be the best.

(Station Square- SA)

Morning comes in as Celestia raises the sun up as the young couple inside the librarian/princess's room lied the two soon-to-be married couple.

Sonic starts yawning as he feels something in front of his face and something attached to his body, his eyes open up and he then see's Twilight in front of his face and her clothed body is together with his as well.

 _Wait either I'm dreaming again, or is Twilight actually hugging me?_ He tried to get his hands to himself as best as he could and tried to pinch himself to see if this was a dream, fortunately his hopes weren't true as it wasn't a dream and Twilight really was sleeping with him.

 _Wow, this….actually feels great!_ He then placed his hand on her cheeks as she was soundly asleep with her hair frazzled and over her head..

 _Man, she's actually pretty cute when she's asleep._ He then went near her head and then to kiss her forehead, though luck was not on his side in bed as she then moved and his lips just happen to hit her lips. Sonic then had a surprised look on his face though he just went with it. Twilight was now waking up and now was looking at something, she sees Sonic just kissing her in the lips and then just went with it as she knew this would happen as she just tighten her grip to him.

 _Wow, this is amazing, so this must be how sleeping couples work in bed?_ She then realised something that she knew, that today's their wedding day.

Immediately she stops kissing Sonic and then just flies out of her bed with Sonic looking surprised at what just happened.

"Whoa, Twilight what's wrong?" He asks her as she just flew right in front of him and landed on his lap to which Sonic winced.

"WHAT'S WRONG? TODAY'S OUR DAMN WEDDING, YOU BLUE IDIOT. WE NEED TO GET A MOVE ON TO CANTERLOT!" She then flew back to her closet to get her clothes to wear and then goes into the bathroom. Sonic got the memo as he speeded out of her bed and then to go and put on his gloves and his shoes.

She comes out in formal clothes as she meets with Sonic in the hallway as they both go down the stairs.

"Good thing you listened to my advice to dress in the bathroom and avoid accidents huh." He joked, though Twilight was ignoring what he was saying as she was focused on one thing.

"NO TIME, WE NEED TO GET MY DRESS FROM RARITY!" As she said that he then had a thought as well. _Oh no I remember I left my suit with Rarity as well!_

They both speeded down to the kitchen where Spike made breakfast, they both eat at record time as Spike looked in amazement.

"Jeez, you guy eat fast!" He said. "Spike get your things ready, we're going to Rarity's and then to Canterlot!" Twilight yelled as she went to pack, they packed up their stuff and were now off to Rarity's house.

(Chun-nun Day Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

When day time hit Rainbows cloud house Rainbow was the first to wake up. She still wasn't in any clothes and at first covered herself.

"What happened why am I…. oh wait that's right I was telling Shadow how I felt and left myself like this." She then looked at her bed and realized Shadow wasn't there. His shoes and gloves were where they were before, but not him. She then started to get worried and left her room and went down the stairs and was about to senselessly dash out of the house. Until she smelled something delicious coming from her kitchen and turned to see Shadow who had just observed what Rainbow was about to do.

"Wow if you had dashed out without any clothes on I would have just laughed instead of chuckled." Rainbow though was furious and covered herself. She then tried looking for a blanket or something to help cover her up, but couldn't find anything. That's when Shadow tapped on her and gave her a towel from her bathroom upstairs. She wrapped it around herself and then looked at Shadow still angry.

"You could have told me you know." She said. Shadow looked at her and smirked even more and then spoke.

"You could have had the dignity to put your outfit back on before running out into public. Yet here we are." Rainbow thought about it and smiled confidently at Shadow.

"Touche Shadow." Shadow though then went to a serious face.

"Alright come on we better hurry and eat." He said as he sat down

"Why do we need to hurry?" she asked. Shadow just looked at her.

"Have you forgotten what today is?" Shadow asked trying to give a hint to Rainbow. Rainbow thought about it until the thought of hit her like she slammed into the ground and broke her wing that one time.

"Oh sweet Luna eclipse it's Sonic and Twilight's wedding. I hope Rarity got the outfits done for all of us" She then quickly went down to the table and then devoured her breakfast but couldn't help but enjoy it. "Wow did you make this Shadow?" She asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes, it was actually troubling since I needed the right ingredients, so I went to the groceries and viola I made this." He said.

They quickly ate and Rainbow was about to bolt again until Shadow teleported in front of her. She ran into him as they stopped before falling off the cloud house Shadow was able to stop her but grabbed her towel as well and revealed her body again, but was able to grab her tail and stop her. She then looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" Rainbow asked landing on her cloud. Shadow spoke as he show her the towel she was wearing

"You did it again." She looked at herself and covered herself again. She then looked at Shadow with a huge blush as she was smiling with embarrassment.

"Oops my bad." She said reaching for the towel. Shadow then spoke.

"Now can we go get our stuff on or not." Shadow asked sarcastically. The two then dashed into her house and got on there stuff. Rainbow then spoke.

"Let's go to Rarity's place. You know to get our new outfits." Shadow nodded and then they took off for Rarity's boutique.

(Empire City Day Hub- Sonic Unleashed)

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Manic was waking up as his eyes were opening he sees when he first opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Pinkie's face.

"Rise and Shine Manic!" She yelled as Manic just screamed out as he jumps out of bed and sees Pinkie still naked from their little dilemma the other day.

"P-P-Pinkie! Why are you up! And what am I doing here in your room? And why are you-" Manic was asking questions as Pinkie just shushed him by putting her hand on his mouth.

"Well I woke up early this morning I at first got my nightgown on and ran down and made us some breakfast, but as I came back up I decide to take it off cause I was so happy about last night I just couldn't help but take it off. Plus making you do that was worth it." She then started to laugh like crazy and fell on her back.

At first Manic was angered by this but then found himself laughing as well. They then got back up and Pinkie quickly bounced out the door. Manic was about to question why she just ran out without clothes on, but chose not to. Why cause it's Pinkie Pie. He then put his gloves and shoes back on and went down the stairs to spy Pinkie at a table in her bra and strap from yesterday. Manic was puzzled by how she did that.

"Pinkie how did you-" Manic was starting to ask as he pointed to Pinkie.

"Oh this I left it outside of my door when I stripped myself last night lucky for us Mr. and Mrs cake left for the week and took my step brother and sister. Also we're lucky that Amy, Cream, and Sonia took off for Canterlot to help set up the wedding." Pinkie said smiling. While he just sighed that no one was around to see them.

"Yeah lucky us." Manic said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then stopped and went wide eyed. He then realized he nearly forgot his brother's wedding which was today he then ran to the table and crammed as much as he could. Pinkie was confused

"Manic what are you doing. Ooh is this a eating contest?" She asked excitedly. She then started to devour her food until there plates were empty. Pinkie then smiled and looked at Manic.

"Well you win Manic." She said, but then she felt Manic pulling on her.

"Yeah I know, but you need to get dressed we still have to go and get our things so we'll be ready for my bro's wedding." He said pulling on Pinkie.

"OHMYGOSH You're right, I almost forgot about that, let's go!" With that said Pinkie ran up the stairs and came down a second later with her usual clothes on. Manic thumbs up her and then they took of for Rarity's boutique.

(Mystic Ruins- SA)

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage. Tails was waking up to the sounds of birds chirping. He was recalling what happened last night when Fluttershy surprised him, him massaging Fluttershy, and when they got into bed. He looked at the window and spotted Fluttershy looking out the window. She however was still naked and her clothes were still set on the counter. Tails recalled she had put her nightgown on after her massage, but took it off when they were heading to bed and they did "it" once more. She opened a window and allowed birds to fly in and land on her arms. Tails was confused by this.

"Um morning Fluttershy." Tails said trying to make sense of what Fluttershy was doing. Fluttershy she turned her head and smiled at Tails

"Oh good morning Miles." She then turned fully around and revealed her body to Tails. Who blushed at this and almost went bloody nose again, but he was able to keep it in. He then walked over to her and she could tell he was bothered by something. "What's wrong?"

"Well... it's just... are you sure you should be standing near the window? I mean what if someone sees you." Fluttershy was first confused by this, but then looked at herself and then realized what Tails meant and covered herself with her arms and looked at Tails as she was embarrassed by the revelation.

"I see your point Miles." she said. Tails then looked at the birds and spoke to them. While hanging with Fluttershy Tails learned a thing or two about communicating with the animals. He asked the birds to retrieve her clothes while he took her downstairs. Fluttershy was brought downstairs and all her animal friends were waiting for the two lovely couple. The next thing they knew they were pushed to the table with the animals pouring them food. The birds then came down with Fluttershy's usual outfit and she smiled at the sight and she looked at the animals first

"Thank you all this is really nice of you." She said she then turned and looked at Tails smiling and blushing as she spoke. "...and thank you Miles for this and an amazing night." She said as the animals were helping put her clothes on. Tails smiled and blushed at this then spoke.

"It's no problem Fluttershy." He said. He then got into whispering distance and whispered to her ear.

"I love you." Fluttershy blushed as she felt Tails tails wrap around her waist. She was only in her bra and panties but she didn't mind. She then smiled as she then whispered something back into his ear, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Love you too."

She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, prompting Tails to move his left hand on her neck and brushing her soft pink mane. Though as they were hugging Fluttershy then felt a tug on her tail as they separate they see it was Angel, her pet bunny as he was tapping his feet in impatiences.

"Oh Angel I'm sorry I'm just having a moment with Miles over here and I.. didn't want it to get ruined or…" Angel then pointed to the kitchen and then to his mouth. "Oh alright breakfast I'll get it ready as soon as I can." She promises and then goes on to the kitchen.

As she left Angel then was staring at Tails right at his eyes.

"What?" He asked as he pointed his paw at his eyes and then to his eyes giving Tails a bead of sweat down his head.

"Uhh, wait Fluttershy I'll be right there!" He said as he rushed to the kitchen with Angel following him.

Fluttershy and Tails were now carrying huge bowls of food and right before the animals dug in they decided to help Fluttershy finish getting dressed. After her animal friends were done she was in her casual clothing and they sat down to breakfast. Once they were done Tails stood up.

"Okay we better hurry and get over to the boutique. We need to pick up our outfits." Fluttershy agreed with this and then got up as well. They quickly cleared the table, and then left for the boutique.

(Mazuri Day Hub- Sonic Unleashed.)

Knuckles was waking up from hearing a rooster call. When he did he looked out the window and it was at the crack of dawn. Just the way he liked it. He then looked around and found himself in AJ's room.

 _What the how did I get here?_ He thought

He then remembered what happened between him and AJ after their little brawl with each other. He also remembered when they came in how the apple family reacted to seeing AJ without her outfit on. Well it was more of smilies from Big Mac and Granny Smith and a confused and embarrassed Apple Bloom. He remembered she wore a robe the rest of the day because she said the rest of her clothes needed to be washed. Then that night when he was heading off to bed Applejack stopped him and invited him into her room and she took off the robe revealing her body to him once again and the rest was history. He then realized something though as he looked at the bed he noticed two things one Applejack wasn't on the bed with him and two the robe she was wearing was still on the floor where she left it.

"Wait where did she-" He was asking himself. He then heard what sounded like a tree getting hit by a buck or kick. He looked out the window and spotted someone with a ten gallon hat kicking the trees. One good look and he knew it was Applejack, but then he noticed something that made him completely blush. Applejack wasn't wearing any clothes. She was out there naked and knocking apples out of trees. Knuckles then smiled and chuckled at this.

"She's got dedication that's for sure." He said. He then got out of bed and grabbed the robe and went outside. He then spotted AJ already deep in the orchard hard at work. Everytime she kicked though her boobs would bounce up and down every time. Knuckles then had a thought as he was approaching AJ.

 _I'm willing to bet she doesn't even know she is still naked. That wouldn't surprise me at all._ He then reached Applejack who had just bucked the tree and knocked the apples out.

"Well morning there sugarcube." She said taking off her hat and wiping away the sweat from her head.

"Morning AJ." Knuckles said. He then pointed at her and smirked.,"Dare I ask why you're out here like this?" He started moving his hand up and down.

"What do ya mean Knuckles?" AJ asked however when she looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any clothing she used her hat to cover up underneath her and covered her boobs with her hands. She then looked at Knuckles in embarrassment.

"I guess I have to admit I'm a little embarrassed. Must have gotten to excited to notice I wasn't in anything huh?" She said as she smiled nervously at Knuckles who just chuckled more at this. AJ then went under an assumption as she looked at Knuckles. "You're never going to let me live this down are ya?" She asked with a annoyed face. Knuckles shook his head no. He then looked at the orchard she was doing and saw there was still plenty of Apples left to get so he then looked at Applejack.

"Hey why don't we have a apple bucking contest? First one to hit 50 apple trees wins." She said giving a challenge to the Echidna. He smiled.

"Alright you're on!" He said as they both went separate ways to hit the trees.

(Never Let up- Mario and Luigi Dream Team)

Applejack was starting to kick trees left and right so far knocking apples out of trees. She so far got through 5 trees. Though one look at Knuckles as he was hitting trees left and right and had already got through ten. He then looked at Applejack and smirked he then decided to taunt her.

"What's the matter can't keep up? I thought you were suppose to be the best apple farmer in ponyville." He said smiling as he was punching trees. Applejack then gave a heavy breath out her nostrils and then started to kick the trees like a Maniac. As she was doing this her melons would bounce even more since she was being so expressive. Knuckles at one point turned and saw AJ and it looked like she was in slow motion as she was smacking the trees. The way her hair flowed and the way her body moved made Knuckles blushed

 _Man she looks hot when she gets like this…. But I'm NOT GONNA LOSE TO HER!_ He thought. AJ had gone through 20 trees and looked at Knuckles and smiled

"You were saying partner." She taunted as she continued. Knuckles then picked up the pace and they were neck and neck as they hit the last tree. Except Knuckles looked at AJ and smiled. He then slowed down his punch and only hit the tree causing it to shake a little while AJ hit to make it shake and cause the apples to fall. Applejack won.

(Mission Clear and Results- Sonic 06)

Applejack then decided to sit down after all that bucking. Sweat was going down like crazy as then laid flat on her back. Knuckles then walked up to her and gave out a hand. She gladly took it as he pulled her up.

"Nice job." Knuckles said as he held out the robe to Applejack. AJ gladly took it and put it back on.

"You too, but you didn't have to let me win you know." AJ said give him a smirk. Knuckles then looked away and acted all innocent

"I don't know what you're talking about." Knuckles said trying not to lie. Though AJ then retorted.

"Really… ya do know I'm a living lying detector. So I can tell you're lying." AJ said as she approached him. Knuckles then turned and smirked. He then held his hands up like the police were arresting him.

"Alright you got me. I may have held back, but two things to that one don't you dare tell the others." Knuckles said pointing at AJ with a serious face. AJ then nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said smiling then she went into a curious face. "Wait you said there was two reasons but you only said one so what's the second?" Knuckles then approached AJ and spoke.

"The second is that I wouldn't do it for just anyone." He said. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips which she enjoyed. They then broke away and headed inside the barn house and made breakfast. Big Mac had just brought in the clothes and put them upstairs. AB and Granny came downstairs and they all simmered down to breakfast. It was all nice, but then AJ saw her invitation on the counter and realized what today was. She then looked at Knuckles and spoke

"Um sugarcube we need to get going." Knuckles looked at her confused. She then motioned her eyes to the invitation. Knuckles took one quick look and saw the invitation. Knuckles realized this and they quickly ate. AJ quickly took off upstairs to her room and got on a outfit like the one she had on yesterday the only difference was that the shirt was orange but a darker one than her skin. She then came rushing down the stairs with Knuckles ready to go. They then ran out the door, but AJ called to the other three.

"WE'LL MEET YA'LL AT CANTERLOT." The three could be seen nodding in the distance.

(Zeeppelin Sightseeing tour- Mario and Luigi Dream Team.)

Sweetie Bell woke up and got out of bed and walked out the door with happy thoughts.

 _Today is the day for Twilight and Sonic. Hope everything's set. Can't wait to see Scootaloo and AppleBloom there!_ Sweetie Bell passed by the guest room that Silver was staying at, but then she took a few steps back and looked to see the room was empty.

 _Huh where did Silver go?_ She then decided to go see Rarity and ask her about this. She then opened the door and went in. "Hey Rarity I was wondering if you've…. Seen….. Silver." She looked at Rarity's bed and found Silver on top of her big sister and saw her sister without any of her clothes on. She blushed and snickered quietly as she left the room while trying to make sure she doesn't get heard from them as thoughts were running through her mind.

 _Wow… I knew those two would hook up, but HOLY CELESTIA. I was sure not expecting that._ She then went to go freshen up with the image fresh in her mind. Rarity then woke up and found herself with Silver on top of her. She looked at herself and went wide eyed when she saw she wasn't wearing her nightgown or undergarments for that matter. She then looked at Silver and ran a thought.

 _OH MY LUNA SUN! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY IS SILVER ON ME AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OUTFIT!_ She yelled in her mind. She had just woken up and her mind was still trying to wake up so she at first screamed really loud making Silver wake up and fall off of her and the bed.

"WHAT THE MOBIAN-"

*THUD* Was what was heard when Silver fell right on the floor on his head. He then started to get up and rubbed his head

"Ow jeez that hurt." Rarity then got up from the other side of the bed and covered herself with her arms and looked at Silver angerally.

"PERVERT!" She then used her magic to fling some items at Silver.

"Ow Rarity what- ouch are you- ow WOULD YOU STOP." Silver yelled as he used his telekinetic powers to hold the items in place and turned to Rarity.

"Now may I ask why you are throwing things at me?" Silver said as he was holding things in place. Rarity wasn't wanting to move.

"Because you did this to me. Where is my nightgown?"

"In your drawers Rarity….. Oh geez Rarity did you really forget about what happened last night." Silver asked annoyed.

"WHAT IN CELESTIA'S NAME ARE YOU….. Wait?" Rarity then recalled what happened last night and what she did and why she did it. She then looked down and let her arms lower revealing her body to Silver. Rarity was really upset with herself as she spoke.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Silver. I suppose I did over react and went under an assumption." She then sighed. "It's just that this is the first time this has ever happened to me before and...well... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Silver...*sniff* I understand if you're mad with me but I..." Rarity then powered down her horn and hid her face in shame as she kneeled down. _Oh great Solar Moon what have I done._ She thought as she let tears flow. Silver then stopped his telekinesis and walked around the bed over to Rarity. She then looked up to him and then spoke as she looked legitimately sad to Silver.

"Silver please...*sob* I know I did something very wrong...*sob*...I accused you without thinking" Silver though kept approaching. Rarity though was bracing herself. "Oh please stop being you Silver...*sob* Go on shout at me, scream, just please...*sob*I deserve it." Rarity had more tears in her eyes expecting Silver to get mad or just turn away, but Silver just brushed away some loose hair on her face and smiled as she looked directly into her eyes.

"You know you were always so elegant in those outfits, but I think you without them on…. Is when you are the most beautiful, elegant thing, better than a gem, and more valuable than any piece of Jewelry in Equestria. Just do me a favor." Rarity looked at Silver curious

"What?" Rarity asked Silver leaned in close to Rarity and said something

"Always stay this elegant." Silver then had his lips pressed against Rarity's as they stood up. Rarity's tears had ceased and she then embraced him, but then…

"Ha I knew you had something for him." Sweetie Bell said. Rarity and Silver shot open and there sight turned to see Sweetie Bell standing there with her normal outfit on. Silver then used his telekinesis to take the covers from Rarity's bed and hold them in front to conceal her. While that happened Rarity covered herself with her arms as she looked at her younger sister.

"How long have you been standing there Sweetie Bell?"

"Long enough. Anyways though I should remind you today is Sonic and Twilight's wedding." She said as she left. Rarity and Silver looked at each other and knew she was right.

"Okay you go ahead and get in your clothes and everything I'll deal with the others if they come by looking for there outfits." Silver said as he levitated his gloves to himself. Rarity agreed and ran to the bathroom to freshen up as well while Silver got his shoes on and got downstairs he then used his telekinesis to check the closets and hangers for the outfits Rarity made for the others.

"Come on….. Come on… where are they….. Ah ha." He said to himself as he found the suits and dresses. He then put them all on a hanger and ran back up to grab the wedding dress and suit for Twilight and Sonic, but then a thought came to him

 _Hmm I'll have to get Sonic's suit to him by bring him upstairs._ He then pulled out a bag that Rarity was going to use to bring all the outfits in. Rarity then came out of the bathroom and ran to her room as Silver was coming out and bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Rarity, but I have to get downstairs." Silver said as he ran down the stairs while Rarity got in her room and started to get dressed in her regular clothes. By the time she was down the others came rolling in. First was Shadow and Rainbow, then Manic and Pinkie, then came Tails and Fluttershy, then Knuckles and Applejack, and finally Sonic and Twilight. Some of them were panting since they were in a rush to get here. Silver was there to greet them.

"Hey guys I'm assuming you're here for your outfits?" Silver asked. Everyone looked at each other and all nodded but Twilight felt confused as to what Silver meant by that.

"Wait, I thought his suit was in Canterlot, why is it here?" She wondered to herself.

"Yeah we are Silver do you have them ready?" Rainbow asked.

(Our Big Night instrumental- Equestria Girls)

"Yep they are all right here." Silver then pulled out a bag and opened it to show different styled outfits that were all neatly folded and put in the bag nicely. He handed each of them to each pony and mobian, they each went into another dressing room.

Sonic and Twilight were then waiting for the others to get dressed as they were sitting next to each other, Twilight then raised her eyebrow as she wondered why was his suit here. "So, Sonic , why was your clothing here in Ponyville, I thought they were in Canterlot?"

As soon as she said that Sonic got a little nervous, but then answered her with his honest way.

"Okay well truth be told there was a pipe leak and my suit got messed up so I had to bring it here." He said to her.

Twilight then felt surprised from this.

"That's so weird because the same thing happened to me here with Rarity." She said shocked Sonic then looked at her with a surprised face then Twilight looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything it's just I wasn't wanting you to be concerned was all. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything." Twilight said sincerely. Sonic then smiled.

"Heh talk about ironic I wasn't wanting to freak you out or anything that's why I didn't tell you. You were already stressed out enough as you were I didn't want to make it worse." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. They both chuckled for a bit and then Twilight looked at Sonic and he looked back as she held her hand onto Sonic's and he did as well, as they both smiled at each other.

Then first Sonic's friends came out of a dressing room. Each one was still in there usual gloves and shoes, but Tails was wearing a yellow coat and pants and a nice white shirt, Knuckles was wearing a red coat and pants, with a black button shirt, Silver was wearing a normal black tux with his button shirt being silver instead of gray, Shadow was wearing a black tux with red streaks going down the black button shirt he was wearing, and Manic was wearing a green coat and pants with his vest underneath and a white button shirt. Sonic looked at them and whistled at them

"Wow you guys look awesome." He said giving them a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic Rarity put a whole lot of effort into theses now lets see how the girls look." Silver said and as if right on cue the girls came out of their dressing room. Rainbow came out with what looked like a dress that was cyan on top, but Rainbow colored at the bottom and she was wearing a nice pair of rainbow colored shoes with her wings yellow towards the tips and lightning bolt earrings. Also a necklace that was covered in yellow beads with a jewel in the shape of a lightning bolt on the front, Fluttershy was in a light green dress that made her look like she was part of a forest with green roots and pink butterflies at the bottom, she was also wearing a nice pair of shoes that were light green on top and pink on the bottom. Also a nice butterfly necklace with green string holding it in place, Pinkie was in a party dress that was light blue on top and pink on the bottom with outline of balloons and light blue/ pink shoes. She was also wearing a necklace with pearls as the ring and a balloon shaped jewel in the middle, Rarity was in a purple/ dark purple dress with black shoes, and wearing a necklace with a purple diamond in the middle held by black string, and finally Applejack came wearing a nice light green dress with apple outlines around the bottom half, wearing light green and white shoes and a appled necklace held by a golden chain.

"So…. what do you think darling?" Rarity asked. The guys were all stunned in amazement while Twilight clapped her hands together.

"You girls look incredible." She said. Soon the guys were clapping their hands. After that they all decided to head for Canterlot. Sonic decided to ride the train instead of running ahead because he wanted to be there for Twilight when they got there.

(Gaia Gate- Sonic Unleashed)

When they got to Canterlot a few people and ponies were waiting for them. They got off the train and heard a familiar voice

"TWILY!" They turned and saw none other than Twilight's older brother Shining Armour. He was wearing the uniform he wore for his wedding and Twilight's correlation. He had on a red coat, with white pants with a dark blue ponytail sticking and blue shoes and a light blue strap going around the red coat with a star in the shape of Twilight's cutie mark. Twilight smiled greatly as she ran and tackled her brother with a hug. She then looked at him

"Hey BBBFF what are you doing here." She asked sarcastically. He then looked at her and smirked.

"What I can't come to my little sis's wedding?" He asked. They then relieved each other. Sonic then walked up to Armour and held out his hand in a arm wrestling position. Shining looked and smirked at Sonic as he did the same and they gave a good grip as the grabbed each other hands.

"Good to see you again Armour. Haven't seen you in a while." Sonic said as he smirked at Armour. Armour smirked back,

"You too. Hope you've been taking good care of my little sister here and…." He then motioned to get into a whispering distance so only Sonic could hear. "You haven't gotten fresh with her yet have you?" Sonic blushed the minute he heard that and back away holding his hands in defence.

"WHOA…. WHOA…. Whoa okay we have not done any of that so don't you dare go under any assumptions, besides I already got enough flak from Twilight, I don't need any from you." Shining though laughed at Sonic's reaction and then held Sonic's shoulder.

"Calm down I was just giving you a hard time no need to get defencive on us. Seriously though I don't mind if you do it." He said. Sonic then smirked at him and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

As they were talking another two ponies were by them, Twilight recognized them as her parents Twilight Velvet and Night Light Sparkle as she went over to them to hug them both and they were happy to see her as well and to Sonic he felt nervous of their presence.

"Mom! Dad, it's great to see you here!" She said with glee.

"Of course we'll be here dear you're our daughter!" Her mother said with such a gleeful face.

"That's right our little princess is getting married and we're here to see it for ourselves! And we're not late like last time." Night Light said as he was hugging her daughter as he was doing that her friends were chuckling as they were seeing her father hugging her daughter.

"Dad, stop that! You're embarrassing me!" She said blushing from embarrassment, he stopped as they went to meet with Sonic.

"H-Hey Mr and Mrs Sparkle, Ummm so uhhh…" Sonic stammered. The last time he saw these two was at Cadence and Armor's wedding and when they saw how at first they fought with their son and then when they battled Chrysalis. Sonic figured he left a bad impression on them even though he saved their son he couldn't help, but feel awkward and guilty by it and even then he's not really had a conversation with them even after that.

"Well hello, Mr. hedgehog, how are you feeling?" Velvet asked. "I'm feeling ….fine, and a bit nervous." Sonic said, he felt nervous as he was in their presence especially with Night Light. He then felt his arms on his shoulder.

"Hey if you're still thinking we're disapproving we're most definitely not! You have our most approval, you don't have to feel awkward with us." He said shrugging off Sonic's nervousness "You go and marry our daughter and make her as happy as you can." He said as Velvet nodded happily and Twilight was relieved that they were accepting of him.

"Yes, I agree. She's really happy with you and you with her." She said smiling, as she then goes up to him and gives him a whisper to both Twilight and Sonic.

"Just be sure don't go too far you two, you two are too young and I'm not ready to be a grandmare yet." She said as Sonic and Twilight blushed madly.

"MOOOOOOM, Not in front of Sonic!" She said covering her face in embarrassment.

"I'm half kidding Twilight." She then went closer to them. "But seriously if you two are going to 'do' it, have protection." She said in a serious matter, to which both were nervously nod.

"Good! Now come on dear we need to take our seats." She motioned her husband. "Right! See you two lovebirds at the reception." He said as they went on their then spoke as they were out of earshot.

"See I told you they like you, you were just worrying for nothing." Twilight said.

"Hey you always do that Twilight, you've got no reason to talk." He said to her as he called her out, as she blushed but then hugged him.

Twilight looked over as they were talking and spotted someone else. A girl with white/pink/purple hair, she was in a lovely pink dress with purple streaks going across, pink wings and a ponytail that had the same color as her hair, and golden shoes. It was the princess of love and Twilight's sister in law Cadence.

"CADENCE!" Twilight screamed as she jumped for joy and ran to her sister.

"TWILIGHT!" Cadence yelled as she ran to her little sister in law. They then stopped in front of each other and smiled. Then they spoke in unison.

"SUNSHINE, SUNSHINE LADYBUGS AWAKE. CLAP YOUR HANDS AND DO A LITTLE SHAKE!" As they spoke they did the motions as well. Sonic smiled and chuckled at that and liked what they were doing as he went up to Cadence.

"Hey Cadence long time no see." He said as he held out his hand in a handshake, but Cadence surprised him with a hug.

"Oh Sonic it's so good to see you again." She said happily "So are you excited for today?" Sonic was then released from her grasp and smiled giving her a peace sign to her.

"Yeah I am Cadence."

"I'm glad to hear so Sonic." Sonic looked over Cadence's shoulder and saw three women. One had a light blue and green hair with a pink streak going down, wearing a light yellow crown with a purple gem in þe center, a white dress with white wings and a ponytail with the same color scheme as her hair and light yellow shoes. As well as a necklace with the sun in the center. The second was a little shorter than the first, her hair was like the night sky. Dark blue with white spot like stars, wearing a light blue crown with a dark blue gem in the center, a black and blue dress and light blue shoes and had a necklace with a crescent moon on the front. The third and final woman had dark purple hair with a golden crown with a white dress as well and purple shoes. Sonic smiled at the three.

"Hey Mom, Celestia, and Luna." He said as he waved at them. Sonic's mother then went up to him and hugged him. She then looked at him and smiled as she pinched his cheek

"Hello my son. Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Yes I am Mom, but where's Sonia?" he asked looking for his sister

"She's already getting ready and so are Amy and Cream. Everyone else is already prepared. As I can see. You and Twilight should go get dressed." She suggested. Sonic nodded and motioned to the others to head for the castle. As they were walking Celestia, Luna, and Sonic's mother stayed in the back. Aleena, Sonic's mother was smiling with a proud look.

"Oh it's hard to believe my little Sonic. Growing into such a strong man just like his father."

"Thou must be proud of thy son. Am I right?" Luna asked

"Yes my sister is right. You must be so proud of him." Celestia said as she put her arm around her friend's shoulder Aleena looked at Celestia and smiled

"So proud, but sometimes I worry about him, but that's Sonic." She said as she pulled out the ring Sonic dropped.

"What's that?" Celestia asked Aleena.

"It's my son's ring, he dropped it two days ago while he was here, I should probably give this back to him so he doesn't panic about it later. " She said as the two sisters laughed as they knew where this would go. Aleena then went on to where Sonic went. Sonic and Twilight had gone to separate changing rooms. Sonic had put his suit on and just looked in a mirror as he was shaking. Then there was a knock

"Come in." He said. Shining entered the room along with Manic. Sonic looked behind and smiled at them. "Hey you guys what's up?"

"Just came to check on you bro you ready?" Manic asked with a confident face.

Sonic thought looked away from his brother and turned his attention towards the mirror as he looked worried.

"I-I-I don't know….. I mean what if I say something and mess up everything or what if something goes wrong during the ceremony I just-" Sonic then felt something grab his shoulder. He turned to see Shining Armour looking and smiling at him and spoke.

"Hey it's okay Sonic. To tell the truth I was the same way when I was marrying Cadence. After the whole Changling business I was worried I wasn't up for it, but you want to know what kept me going?" Sonic looked at Armour curious about his answer.

"It was the love I felt for Cadence. It was about how much I loved and cared for her was how I was able to remind myself to just keep going." Shining said as he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of his wife. Sonic then looked at the mirror again and lifted his hand up. He then pressed his hand against the mirror and looked a little concerned

"But that's the thing." He said

"What is?" Manic asked

"I do love Twilight. She means everything to me, but I feel like I'm not going to be able to be there for her. I mean what if she needs me and I'm not there. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't want to leave her like my dad did us. I want to make sure we stay together as a family and put her and my children before myself and be there for them when they need me to be. I would put my life on the line for her and my children and wouldn't give it a second thought." Sonic said as he gave a serious face. Shining Armour then gave him a proud smile and spoke

"Hearing that alone makes me happy that she is marrying someone like you. Someone who cares so much about her and would do anything for her. I'm proud to have a brother in law like you Sonic." Sonic smiled at this and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Armour that means a lot."

"So bro do you have what you need?" Manic asked. Sonic smiled, closed his eyes and reached behind his quells.

"Yeah I got it right…." Sonic felt his quells but there wasn't anything. "...here… Oh no no no no no no NO WHERE IS IT." Sonic ruffled his quells, but only the golden rings he usually collects, a photo of the whole gang, and a few bits but no wedding ring. He then started looking around trying to find signs of where it is. Manic and Armour looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong bro?" Manic asked as Sonic then was shaking his brother.

"I THINK I MIGHT OF LOST MY WEDDING RING, I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!" He screamed as he then was then speeding around the room trying to find it, he was muttering as he kept trying to find it, while Shining and Manic attempt to try and get him to stay calm.

As this was happening Aleena came into room and she sees her son running around in the room, she lets out a sigh of relief as she came in just in time even though her son was panicking.

"SONIC, YOUNG MAN!" She yelled out as he stopped to see his mother at the door. "What is it mom, I'm kinda busy finding something!" He went back to looking around. She then walks over to him and he then turns to look at her. She then held her hand out as Sonic did the same only left an open palm.

"Would it be this?" She placed the thing in his hand and he looked it was his wedding ring. He then suddenly went up and hug her.

"Mom thank you so much your the best Mother ever." He said

"Well I try, but you must be more careful with these things. Try to be less forgetful okay Sonic?" She asked with a concern face. Sonic then held his hand behind his head and sweatdropped.

"Hehe yeah I really need to make sure everything is where it is….. But now that I have this I'm all set for the wedding."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go. Their about to start." Manic said as they heard some music. Sonic then took a deep breath in and exhaled a huge puff of air.

"Okay here we go." He said. As they were leaving Aleena smiled as she thought of her husband

 _Oh Maurice if you were here I know you would be proud of Sonic…. I just hope he'll be ready for what comes next, but then again this is Sonic we're talking about._

They came out of the room and were greeted by the other guys who saw Sonic in his tux.

"Wow looking sharp Sonic." Knuckles said

"Not bad…. For someone who isn't really formal." Shadow said smirking

"You look great Sonic I feel so jealous." Tails said amazed by Sonic.

"I got give Rarity credit she really outdid herself." Silver said. The group then started to walk towards the ceremony hall where everyone was waiting for the couple.

In the meantime as they were getting ready the girls were waiting on Twilight to come out of the room.

"Ooh they're about to start soon." Fluttershy said hearing some piano music. Rainbow decided to knock to get Twilight's attention.

"HEY TWILIGHT COME ON WE NEED TO HURRY HERE!" She called their side. "I'M HURRYING RAINBOW!" Twilight called. The door then opened and Twilight emerged from the room with her dressed in her wedding dress. The girls except Rarity stared at her in

"So what do the rest of you girls think?" Twilight asked as she stood there letting the girls look at it.

"You… look… AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted in excitement

"Wow Twilight you're so beautiful. Sonic is so lucky." Fluttershy said

"Mighty amazing Twilight. I think it suits you just fine." Applejack said lifting her hat a bit

"YOU LOOK STUPSOME!" Pinkie screamed. Everyone else just looked at her in confusion

"You know stupendous cause you look stupendous and awesome because this is going to be a stupendous day for you and Sonic and you look as Rainbow put it AWESOME." Pinkie said smiling. While the others just rolled their eyes Twilight blushed at this and rubbed her head.

"Thanks girls."

"Alright dearies come along they're waiting for us." Rarity said. They all nodded, but before they could leave Sonia and Cadence came through the door. The girls then stopped and looked at the two.

"Um Twilight could we speak with you in private?" Sonia asked. The mane six looked at each other and then Twilight looked at the two

"Um sure. Why don't you girls go ahead." The girls looked and nodded. After that Sonia and Cadence led Twilight back into the dressing room to talk.

"So this is it huh?" Sonia asked Twilight. Twilight then looked at her.

"Yeah I guess." Cadence then grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"You nervous?" She asks. Twilight then turned away at her and looked at the mirror. As she looked at it. Thoughts of what the future will look like for her and Sonic. Cadence and Sonia looked at each other concerned. Cadence was about to get Twilight's attention until Sonia grabbed her shoulder.

"Let me." She told her and approached Twilight. Twilight was still in a gaze until she felt something touch her shoulder she turned around as she sees Sonia facing her.

"You're really worried about what's coming next huh?" Sonia said looking at her concerned. Twilight looked down a little.

"Am I that obvious?" Twilight asked. "Sigh yeah it's just I don't know what the future holds for me and Sonic and I don't want it to be a future that my children may grow up in like you, Sonic, and Manic went through. I want to be a mother that will be there for her children and her husband and not feel helpless or useless." Twilight said with a tone of sadness starting to develop. Sonia then held her chin up.

"Hey how do you think our Mom felt when she left us? She didn't like it and she felt helpless to, but you wanna know somethings."

"What." Twilight asked curiously.

"She did it because she was protecting us. She knew it was the only way to keep us safe until the time was right and even though we didn't see each other she kept an eye on us and helped us time and again and also she was testing us as we learned like you did with Celestia and the other girls." Sonia said trying to comfort Twilight. Twilight looked and smiled a little. Sonia then looked at Cadence and nodded. Cadence then came over and sat with Twilight.

"Besides your not the only one who felt the same way. I mean I had the same fears as you are, but I kept going because I knew Shining Armor would be there by me no matter what. When I was trapped in the mines I thought I would have lost him forever, but who should come to me in my time of need? You did Twilight, You came to the mines, found me, and brought me home. You will make a great mother I know it and I know just by the way Sonic acts around you he will be with you no matter what. Always remember that okay?" Twilight smiled at the two as she then looked at the mirror and smiled a proud and happy smile. She then turns to the two and speaks.

"Thanks you two I needed that." Sonia then took her hand and was pulling her out the door as she spoke

"Hey we sisters in law have to stick together right?" Twilight at first went wide eyed for a second. In all the confusion and stress she forgot Sonia and Manic were about to become her new brother and sister in law. She then smiled happily and nodded. Cadence then walked up.

"Okay it's time." She said as the music was playing and the birds could be heard.

(Rekindled Light- Sonic Unleashed)

Most of the guest who were there had taken their seats. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were at the front waiting for them. Except for Sonic and Twilight's friends they had been waiting to do the walk along with. The doors then flew open as Shadow and Rainbow were holding each other by their arms they were followed by Manic and Pinkie, Silver and Rarity, Knuckles and Applejack, Tails and Fluttershy who were the best man and flower girl for the wedding, and Sonic and Sonia. They all then separated with them going to their seats. Except for Sonic who went to the altar in front of the three princesses. Then after everyone took their spots Shining was escorting Twilight. He then went to go sit with their parents.

She goes and walks up to the altar as she stood next to Sonic as she and he were eye to eye with Twilight holding a bouquet in her hands and her veil over her face.

"You look beautiful Twilight" Sonic whispered to Twilight. "So do you Sonic." She whispered as well, the music stopped as Celestia came between the two.

"Mare and gentlecolts, and all the mobians here alike, we are gathered here today to join together these two, this Hedgehog Prince Maurice Sonic 'Oglive' Hedgehog.

As she said that name Sonic cringed at the sound of his full name

"and this Mare Princess Twilight Sparkle in holy matrimony, these two have been through so much and to see them beings of two worlds together is breathtaking, into this holy estate these two present come now to be joined. If any colt can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

She stopped as they were waiting for someone to say something, nobody did as there was an awkward silence.

"Now that's over, we can get on with the rest, can we distribute the rings?" She called out, Sonic got out his ring, as did Twilight as they both put them onto their finger, they then held their hands as Luna then comes up to them both.

"Prince Sonic, wilt thou have this mare to be thy beloved wedded wife for all eternity?" She said to Sonic as he smiled to her.

"I do" He said in earnest.

"And do you Princess Twilight Sparkle, wilt have this hedgehog be your beloved husband for all eternity?" She said to Twilight she gulped as Luna said that as everyone and Sonic were waiting for her to say those two little words. She smiled as bigly as she could and called out as she was tearing up.

"I...do too." She called out as Sonic then smiled as well as did the three princesses. One thought then ran through his mind.

(Always- Sonic Unleashed)

 _Twilight throughout my years I have experienced things people would find insane and I have memories that would last forever…. But nothing comes close to what I have experienced and shared with you… the adventures, lessons, and moments we have had, but this moment….. This moment will always be in my heart as the greatest moment in my life._

As she was finished with his thought Cadence begun to speak..

"Alright then...by the power invested in us three alicorns, we now pronounce you two mare and colt. You may now kiss the bride." She finally said.

Sonic went up to her and reveal the veil from her face as he was slightly tearing up from this as Twilight noticed this.

"S-Sonic are you crying?" She said to him as he tried to get rid of the tears. "N-No, I'm….alright I'm, there's just something in my eye, I'm trying to get rid of it." He said wiping his eyes, Twilight then smiled as she thought of a way to end this.

"Here, let me help you." She got close to each other and they both placed their lips together as they kissed right then and their lips were going in deeper each second and felt

passionate from their kiss, Twilight was feeling like she drunk sugar for the amount of sweetness this was, as So. As they did that the crowd of ponies and mobians then cheered for the two of them.

"Rainbow, Shadow, now!" Applejack said bumping them. Rainbow and Shadow looked and smirked at each other. Rainbow then started flying into the sky. Right before the boom Shadow launched a Chaos spear right in front of her. As it started to fade she blasted through creating a mix of chaos and rainbow energy that lit up the whole place and sent small little sparkles falling from the sky. They separated as they see the sparkles coming from the sky from Shadow and Dash, they smiled as they embraced, both their arms wrapping with one another as the spectacle was happening.

(Misty Lake- Sonic and The Black Knight)

Later on the group was in another area of the castle with decorations and everything. As everyone we're at their tables as they were trying out the wedding cake. Twilight and Sonic were about to try the cake out. Sonic had passed a plate to Twilight and got one for him, but Sonic got a little mischief as any groomer would.

"Hey Twily." He said with a mischievous tone. Twilight turned to him and saw he was holding a big piece of cake in his hands. Twilight at first thought he was going to feed her some so she had opened her mouth a little. "Oh Sonic, you shouldn't have" She said. But Sonic just threw it at her which splattered all over her face. Twilight had cake all over her while the Sonic and a few others like Armor, Cadence, and even the sisters, and the queen laughed at this.

"Got ya." He said as he bursted out in laughter once again. Twilight then wiped away some of the cake as he eye was twitching and looked at Sonic with a smirk.

"Oh really well two can play at that game." She then used her magic to grab two big chunks from the cake and sent them at Sonic. Sonic dodged them both and smirked.

"Sorry honey your gonna have to be faster than that." Sonic said as he waved his finger like he usually does, but what he didn't know was they were coming back with another one behind him. Twilight smirked.

"Funny you should say that." Sonic was confused to what she said until he looked behind him and got cake that got his face and touched the back of his quells and the other two went to his face. He then looked to Twilight with a *really* look while she just laughed and almost fell out of her chair.

"Hahaha, how's that for being 'fast'?" She said as she laughed.

Soon the whole group was laughing as Sonic laughed as well. "Hehe, guess my attitude rubbed on her." He thought as he then caught Twilight and then went for a kiss, as their lips were covered in cake as they kissed as both were feeling the kiss and sweetness of their lips.

Meanwhile Pinkie was zipping around looking for Manic. She then spotted him and ran up to him.

"MMMMMMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIICCCCCCCC" She screamed. Manic covered his ears and dropped his cup. He then turned, uncuppled his ears and looked at Pinkie

"Yes Pinkie what's up?"

"ISITTIMEISITTIMEISITTIMEISITTIMEISITTIME?!" Pinkie asked jumping up in her hyperactive tone. Manic was at first confused, but then remembered what she was getting at and smirked

"Oh yeah it's time. Get everyone together while I get things set up." Manic said as he ran to the stage. Pinkie smiled and ran to find Amy. When she found her she then said it in a quiet voice.

"Manic said it's time." Amy looked at Pinkie and nodded. She then set her glass down and then put two fingers together and whistled the classic sonic theme in the title screen. It was so loud that everyone in the room heard it, but only the rest of Sonic's friends, sister, and Twilight's friends understood what it meant and went to the stage. Sonic looked at Twilight with a curious face.  
(Music Stops)

Rainbow was then coming out of the curtain of the stage and had a mic in her hands.

"Hi everyone. Now I know you are all enjoying yourselves and all, but me, my sister, and our friends have a little something for the newly wed couple. Now to some it may be familiar in a way others not so much….. But it was something we put together for them and we hope you enjoy it." She said as she then disappeared behind the curtain. The curtain lifted up and she called to Manic.

"Okay Manic count off."

Manic then raised his drumsticks and clapped them together.

"1...2….1, 2, 3"

(Love in bloom; His World remix: Remix by KingSpartaX37, Lyrics by AeonEric.)

Manic starts the pound the drum as the others were on stage. Amy and Cream were playing violins while the Mane 5 had mics in their hands. Then Rainbow begun to sing

 **RD: Love is in bloom**

 **R: A beautiful bride, A handsome groom two hearts that can be one.**

Sonic smiled as he looked at Twilight. "Hey isn't this that song you sung at your brothers wedding?" Twilight looked and nodded

 **AJ: A bond that can not be undone because...**

 **All 3 in unison: Loves…... in….. Bloom. A beautiful bride, A handsome groom. I said Loves in Bloom. You're starting a life and making room for us**

Everyone was enjoying themselves. When Tails busted out the electric violin and started playing something very familiar to Sonic.

"Oh you guys." He thought. He then turned to Twilight and gave her a hand.

"May I have this dance?" Sonic asked. Twilight took the hand and smiled. "I most certainly will." They went up and then danced. Fluttershy begun to sing.

 **FS: Love is in bloom. A beautiful bride, A handsome groom two hearts that can be one.**

 **PP: A bond that can not be undone because...**

 **Both in unison: Loves…... in….. Bloom. A beautiful bride, A handsome groom. I said Loves in Bloom. You're starting a life and making room for us.**

Tails picks back up with the beat on his electric violin. Manic starts pounding again with some of the guests dancing. Sonic and Twilight were at the front. There friends smiled and Shadow then appeared with Knuckles and Silver behind him with a Mic as he started them off

 **SH: In this world (T and M: His world) Where life is strong**

 **K: In this world (T and M: His world) Life's an open book**

 **SL: In this world (T &M: His world) where compromise does not exist**

 **All 3: In his world the world's every step meets the rest.**

Sonia begins to play her keyboard with Flash and Soarin came up.

 **FL: In this world (T &M: His world) Where one is all**

 **SA: In this world (T &M: His world) Never fear the fall**

 **SH: In this world (T &M: His world) where compromise does not exist**

 **All 5: In his world the world's every step meets the rest.**

Twilight and Sonic then stopped and looked at their friends then Sonic turned to Twilight.

"This so awesome and their doing so well."

"Yeah they sure are, but…" She said as she looked at the stage concerned

"What?"

"I feel like it's missing something." Sonic then turned to their friends and thought about it until he realized their was something missing. Something that bonded them together. That's when he smiled and turned to Twilight.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Twilight gave a confident smile as they went behind the stage.

 **AJ & R: Love is in bloom.**

 **PP & FS: A beautiful bride, A handsome groom two hearts that can be one.**

Twilight then grabs Rainbow shoulder and she looks to see Twilight had a mic to. She then smiled as she sung with her friend.

 **RS & T: A bond that can not be undone because...**

 **Mane Six: Loves…... in….. Bloom. A beautiful bride, A handsome groom. I said Loves in Bloom. You're starting a life and making room for us.**

As Tails played the eletric violin. Sonic appeared behind him. Tails turned and smiled to

See his best friend/brother right beside him. Sonic looked over to his pals with mics and nodded. They smiled back as they begun to sing

 **SH: In this world (T and M: His world. Tails: Gotta make your own way) Where life is strong**

 **K: In this world (T and M: His world. Manic: Life is just a game you play) Life's an open book**

 **SL: In this world (T &M: His world. Tails: Nothing's forever here to stay) where compromise does not exist**

 **All 5: In his world the world's every step meets the rest.**

Sonia Begun to play her keyboard once again and Sonic came up to the five with his own mic

 **FL: In this world (T &M: His world. Manic: Gotta make your own way) Where one is all**

 **SA: In this world (T &M: His world. Tails: Life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall**

 **S: In this world (T &M: His world. Manic: Nothing's forever here to stay) where compromise does not exist**

 **All 6: In his world the world's every step meets the rest**.

Sonic then toss his guitar necklace in the air which transformed into a real guitar. He then caught it and started playing it. He then started to look around. First to the right to see the mane five and wife dancing to the beat and brother playing his drums. He then turned to his left to see his pals dancing and his sister starting to play the keyboard. The three royal hedgehogs were in unison as they played. That's when Shadow started singing.

 **SH: Light the fuse on his rocket cause he's ready to go.**

 **SA: Cause now the countdown has started and it's ready to blow.**

 **T: IN HIS WWWWWWOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLDDDDD**

 **M: Where one is all**

 **K: Intergalactic continental champ running things.**

 **SL: Hyperactive instrumental pulling strings**

 **M: IN HIS WWWWWWOOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLLDDDD**

 **T: Never fear the fall**

 **The girls then went to each of their guys and Sonic and Twilight got close again as the song was wrapping up**

 **(T & M: IN HIS WWWWWOOOOOORRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDD) SA: The only way to break free is to break to the mold.**

 **FS: You can't stop now lock and load.**

 **SL: I said you can't stop now lock and load.**

 **All 5: Don't stop now come on and rock and roll**

Manic kept a solo drum beat but right as he dropped the base Sonic and Twilight kissed again ending the song as everyone cheered.

(Results- Sonic 06)

The two then looked at each other and started to giggle a bit and then laughed a little. At first their friends were confused, but as they looked at each other they started to laugh well except for Shadow who just smirked and did his usual laugh to himself. Rainbow though heard it, but didn't feel like giving a hard time. After Twilight and Sonic stopped laughing they looked at each other and Sonic spoke.

"You know I love seeing you smiling." Sonic said winking. Twilight giggled and did the same.

"You too." The party then resumed normally for a while. Aleena, Celestia, and Luna walked up to them.

"So how is the newly wed royal couple." Celestia asked

"Doing well just enjoying the party." Sonic said with Twilight next to him.

"That's good to hear Sonic, but I must ask you something " Aleena said

"What is it Queen Aleena?" Twilight asked

"Oh Twilight you don't have to call me that please call me Aleena." She said feeling flattered. Twilight blushed.

"Yeah I guess so….. But what is it you wanted to ask Aleena?"

"What are your plans for the future? If you don't mind me asking?"

Sonic and Twilight remained silent for a few seconds and then looked at each other as they both started to hold each others hand. One look and they knew they had the same answer.

"Not sure I guess wherever the wind takes us or whatever comes our way. It's a pretty big world." Sonic said as he looked out the window.

"That's good, you should start off small and just relax, and whatever happen you two will be together." She said to them as Sonic and Twilight nodded as they

(Worth a chance - Sonic and the Secret Rings)

The party lasted for a good long while, but then everyone departed by train, as they were heading back Sonic and Twilight were still in their wedding outfits as Twilight was sitting next to her as she rested her head onto his lap as he was alright with it as he petted her head as she smiled. They reached Ponyville as everyone departed and said goodbye to each other, with Sonic bringing Twilight home bridal style with Spike just smiling for them both. Twilight was so happy she just wrapped her arms around Sonic and then fluttered around the room with Sonic hanging on. She then turned to Sonic as she was looking at him.

"Today has been officially the best day ever Sonic and it's all thanks to you." She said as she placed her head on his chest and was hugging it tightly.

"Nah Twilight I only helped you were the real hero this time." Sonic said with a smile as Twilight then turned and walked over to the table. That's when he walked over to the secret panel.

"I have one more surprise for you Twilight." He then started to pull the gift out. Twilight was levitating something from the table to her. They then turned to each other with something in each of their hands.

"Here I got this from Manehatten. For you." He said as he handed her the wrapped gift.

"Oh Sonic you shouldn't have….. Here this is for you here." Twilight said levitating something to Sonic. They then unwrapped their gifts and Twilight opened the box to the locket Sonic got. She then went wide eyed and smiled.

"Oh Sonic it's beautiful." Twilight said as she raised her hand and looked at the star shaped pendant.

"I knew you would like it." Sonic said smirking at his choice. Sonic then unwrapped his and found a gold ring that could clamp on to his wrist with a image of a wave on it. He then looked a little confused, but smiled at Twilight's gift.

"Thanks Twily I like it."

"Your welcome but it's more than just for show." She then grabbed a cup of water and started to pour it on to Sonic's suit.

"HEY TWILIGHT WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU KNOW RARITY IS GOING TO HAVE A FIT IF SHE SEE'S THIS!" Sonic yelled.

"Would you calm down and look at it." Sonic looked confused and angry until he looked at his sleeve and didn't find a single water stain. He then looked at Twilight as she smiled. "See I used a spell on the ring. As long as you wear it you won't have to worry about water anymore." Sonic's smile grew wider as he looked at the ring. No longer did he have to worry about his fear. He could go near water and not worry. Sonic smirked and gave a thumbs up

"Twilight…. You are the greatest pony in all of the equestria." Twilight then smiled.

"I know. Alright I'm going to go get changed and get ready for bed." She said as she went up the stairs to go get changed while Sonic remained downstairs. He quickly got his tux off and folded it neatly for Rarity. He then went to the couch and grabbed a book. A little while into the night he decided to get a nice glass of milk. He then put the glass away and then heard Twilight from upstairs.

(Miss You- Sonic and the Secret Rings)

"Um Sonic could you come here." Twilight called softly as she didn't want to wake Spike.

"Uh sure Twilight I'll be right there." Sonic then walked up the stairs. When he went into the room. He was stunned by what he saw. Twilight was only in her bra and panties but wasn't blushing or at least not with a angry at face. She was blushing a little at it but left herself to be seen. She then looked at Sonic and smiled as she swayed her hips as she got closer to Sonic.

"Remember our promise Sonic?" She asked with a smirk. Sonic then recalled what Twilight asked him two days ago and smiled.

"Yeah I remember, but the question is are you okay with this?" Sonic asked. Twilight though then did something similar to what Rarity did only she didn't want it concealed as she just let her magic work. She used her magic and in a flash her undergarments were gone leaving her naked. She was looking a little embarrassed but got so close to Sonic she didn't bother to hide it.

"I'm sure." She said as she kissed Sonic. Sonic joined in as he just grabbed her by her waist. They then moved until Twilight fell on her bed with Sonic being right on top of her. As they relieved themselves from the kiss Sonic then removed his gloves and shoes and threw them on the floor. He then proceed to Twilight and started continually kissing her on her lips as he went and then started messing with her melons as she moaned moving herself from the kiss. He then proceed to her legs as he then moved them to the side revealing Twilight's private part in between. Twilight then smiled as she knew what Sonic was about to do. Sonic though showed he was a little worried. Twilight then wrapped her arms around him as she then pulled her head to his. She then smiled and spoke.

"Go for it." He then proceeded. As this was happening Spike awoke to the moaning Twilight was making. He got worried, but tried to leave it as it was until he heard her scream. That's when he got up and ran for her room. As he arrived to the door he pressed his ears against it to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. That's when he heard Twilight. "Oooooohhhhh...aaaaaahhhhhh...Oh Sonic..." She said as she moaned. Spike didn't know what was going on and assumed the worst. He then barged right in

"Twilight are you okay I heard a lot of noises and… and…." Spike went wide eyed to the sight he saw. When Sonic and Twilight looked over they were embarrassed as can be.

"Spike I know what this looks like but I can-" Before Twilight could finish Spike passed out and fell backwards. Sonic then got off of Twilight as she covered herself a little and then went to Spike.

"Ooh boy…. I'll put him in bed. Hopefully he will think it was a bad dream." He said as he picked Spike up. Twilight nodded at that. After putting Spike in bed Sonic came back to Twilight's room and laid on it with Twilight next to him still naked.

"Your not gonna put your gown on?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Not tonight…. Tonight I want to see what it's like when you sleep without any clothes." She said as she smiled innocently as she could and to Sonic he was surprised of her thoughts.

"You may be surprised anyway let's get some shut eye okay?" Sonic said as he yawned and smiled

"Okay. Good night my Soniku" Twilight said as she got under the covers and snuggled next to him with her wings covering herself and Sonic. He felt her body touch his, but even though he was blushing. He didn't mind.

"Good night my little Twily." He said as they both fell fast asleep with the moon shining bright on the two both awaiting what might happen in the future.

*The End*

* * *

 **NSH: Hey guys so there you go I am finally done. Man this was a headache, but it was worth it. So I want to give special thanks to my guest who's here with me today.**

 **Thatoneguy753: Thanks man it was great writing with you on this (even though you did some of it and I did a few parts) But otherwise it was a lot of fun, barring the headaches and all that jazz, but it was all worth it .**

 **NSH: Yeah I was doing it well, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten it done so… yeah. The idea kind of popped in my head one day after reading his story and I originally wanted to get it done as a gift to him for his B-day last week, but when I told him I needed help he was so kind to help. In fact some of these were your ideas and I improved on them thanks to you.**

 **Thatoneguy753: Yeah, he called and I decided to help just like that, it may not be perfect but we did our best, right NSH?**

 **NSH: Exactly so anyways thanks for reading you guys if you did enjoy it leave a like favorite and review for more and Please check out TOG's stories they are truly a work of art and speaking of art if you wish to try something out with this story I'm okay with that just be sure to let me know through a review or PM. Anyways so until next time this is NSH and TOG signing off**

 **TOG: Right on! See ya!**


End file.
